La vida como un limón
by aknuk
Summary: -¿No has cambiado de opinión?- se atrevió a preguntar. Se acercó a su cuerpo desnudo y vulnerable y acarició su espalda. -Lo lamento, pero no cambia nada. Y su frialdad le cayó peor que el hecho de perder su virginidad con alguien tan frívolo. ¿Qué le habra sucedido a su Shaoran para dejarla así?.
1. Dos hombres

Se despertó una vez, cuando el sonido del despertador era demasiado pesado. Se despertó de golpe y comenzó a correr mientras se sacaba su pijama.

- Otra vez…- dijo Kero con aspereza, mientras salía de su pequeña habitación en el segundo cajón del escritorio.

Cuando fue en busca de su pollera, se enredó en los cables de la consola, cayéndose al suelo.

- ¡Kero! ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no dejes las cosas en el suelo!.- gritó, mientras se ponía de pie.

Bajó las escaleras de forma abrupta y poco silenciosa.

Buenos días, mounstruo- saludó Touya, con sorna.

Buenos días, pequeña Sakura.

Luego de la usual pelea "nomedigasmounstruo", saludó a la foto de su madre y se dedicó a tragar el desayuno y salir patinando para la secundaria.

Era una hermosa mañana con un poco de viento pero la calidez no disminuía. Pronto llegó al colosal edificio que aún se encontraba vacío porque era muy temprano. Hoy le tocaba hacer servicio con Shaoran así que lo encontró en el salón ordenando los bancos.

Buenos días- le dijo ella, abalanzándose hacia el.

Buenos días- sonrió el mientras la abrazaba.

Se alejaron un poco para besarse disimuladamente. Sakura se separó para dedicarse a las tareas pero Shaoran la agarró del brazo, acercándola hacia el y haciéndola estremecerse de forma placentera. Agarró su rostro con una de sus manos, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y sentía como su corazón latía de forma acelerada. Le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, para luego comenzar a adentrar el beso que la iba derritiendo por dentro y fuera. Su lenguas entrando lentamente en la boca del otro, sus labios sumamente deseosos de ser consumidos constantemente. La mano de ella en su cuello y la de el en su espalda. Ella adentrando su mano en su cabello color chocolate y la de el bajando a su cintura. Se dieron un minuto para respirar y apoyaron sus frentes mutuamente.

Hola- dijo el sonriendo.

- No puedes hacer eso y luego pretender que no pase el resto del día volando.

- Planeo hacer mucho mas de eso en el correr del día, señorita, pero ahora están por llegar el resto…

Hacía un año que Shaoran había vuelto de Hong Kong y el maravilloso sentimiento de alegría el tenerlo en Tomoeda era indescriptible. Sakura volaba por las nubes por ese amor que le brindaba su querido Shaoran. Y ahora todo era perfecto.

A la hora del recreo, ella y Tomoyo fueron a sentarse en la hierba y observaron el cielo totalmente despejado y la brisa correr en sus rostros. Tomoyo le hablaba de su pasión que eran los vestidos y el hecho de que le gustaría que ella los usara para sacar fotografías. No se resistió mucho porque sabía que Tomoyo no se rendiría hasta que aceptara.

Al atardecer, Sakura iba a su casa de la mano acompañada por Shaoran. Estaban pasando por el Parque Pingüino cuando notaron que dos personas iban caminando detrás de ellos. Al principio no fue de su preocupación hasta que notaron lo atentos que estaban a sus movimientos. Comenzaron a caminar un poco mas acelerados y notaron como estas sombras seguían sus pasos del mismo modo.

Corrieron casi asustados hasta la casa de Sakura. Los dos hombres ya no estaban allí.

En la casa no había nadie excepto Kero, quien salía de la cocina para con un trozo de pastel en su mano. Pero se detuvo al ver la cara de ambos.

¿Qué les pasó?- dijo, mientras volaba hacia ellos.

Alguien nos siguió- dijo Shaoran.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

Dos hombres nos venían siguiendo desde el parque Pingüino.

Shaoran, ¿qué tal si mañana me siguen a la escuela? – dijo Sakura con miedo.

Mañana yo vengo a buscarte.


	2. Hora de la magia

Esa mañana el cielo lloraba de una forma un tanto escandalosa. Sakura escuchaba la lluvia mientras pensaba como haría para llegar a la preparatoria lo menos mojada posible. Ese día, Shaoran la pasaría a buscar luego de lo sucedido la jornada anterior, así que también se lamentó por como iba a mojarse él también.

Una vez que su padre y hermano se hubiesen ido, Shaoran llegó a la puerta con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- Si la lluvia sigue así, iremos a la preparatoria en canoa- sentenció mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba en el hall.

- ¡Viento!- llamó Sakura y observó como minutos después viento descendía flotando por las escaleras y llegaba a ella.

- Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo.¡ libérate!

Shaoran se sintió mucho más reconfortado al ver como el viento le había secado toda la ropa y rostro. Una vez que Viento volvió a ser carta, ella no pudo evitar reírse ante los pelos sumamente despeinados de Shaoran y sus mejillas un poco ruborizadas.

Ella se acercó para que el la abrazara y se dieron el hermoso beso de buenos días que tanto anhelaban. Todos los sentidos elevados y todas las pausas necesarias. Y solo tenían 15 años…

- Pero que hace el mocoso tocandóte así? – aulló Kero interviniendo en el medio de ambos para separarlos.

Mientras que Kero y Shaoran tenían la típica discusión de: a quién le dices mocoso?- a ti insolente, Sakura volvió a su habitación y se terminó de vestir, llegando a tiempo para terminar la discusión entre el guardián y su novio.

¡Basta, Kero!- le ordenó.

Abrieron la puerta y vieron pasmados como no solo seguía lloviendo, sino que ahora había viento y rayos.

Ay, noooooo…

Si tan solo hubiese una carta que fuera para protegernos- se lamentó Shaoran.

- ¿Y que tal si haces una?- le sugirió Kero-. Hace mucho tiempo que no creas una.

¿Así como la nada?

Ten confianza y saldrá bien – le recomendó Shaoran.

El chiquillo tiene razón. Eres una gran bruja y no me cabe duda de que lo podrás lograr!

Antes de que comenzara la repetida discusión, Sakura sacó nuevamente la estrella y la llamó a su servicio.

- Ahora concéntrate en tu meta: no mojarte. Y tan sólo dí en voz alta las cualidades que quieres en la carta.

- Estrella que fuiste convertida por mí, da vida a una nueva carta capaz de permitir que nos proteja. Yo te creo, Resguardo!

La estrella comenzó girar mientras daba a la luz la existencia de esa nueva carta. Una vez que adquirió su clásica rectangular forma, Sakura la miró un tanto pasmada.

¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Kero.

- Es que acabo de recordar que ya tenía una carta parecida a esta: Escudo.

- No necesariamente las utilizas para lo mismo. Agua y Lluvia pueden parecer lo mismo, pero no lo son.

Una vez que llamó a la carta, se sintió levemente envuelta por una especie de carpa invisible que se adhería a su cuerpo. Ambos partieron de la mano refugiados de la lluvia.

- Nada más romántico que una caminata bajo la lluvia pero protegidos- sentenció él con sarcasmo, mientras Sakura lo abrazaba y le daba un divertido beso en la mejilla.

- Hoy sería un día ideal sino tuviéramos matemáticas- murmuró amargada.

- No todo es pachanga en la vida. ¿Pero me vas a decir que te amargas por esa materia cuando estás junto a mí? Mujer, tus prioridades me asustan.

- No es eso, Shaoran- dijo Sakura entre risas-. Pero es que esa materia la aborrezco. Es mi cruz.

- No eres para nada exagerada, flor de cerezo.

- Tú porque tienes suerte de que los números te quieran demasiado. Y que le gustes a la profesora.

- ¿Celosa?

- Solo recalco que no es justo.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Les atraigo a las mujeres- dijo, ignorando la evidente trompa de elefante que Sakura tenía en su rostro-. Un chico con carisma, inteligencia, guapo…

- Si, si…ya entendimos- dijo un tanto exasperada ante el único rasgo de él que hacía enojar a Sakura enormemente.

- ¿Soy yo o está haciendo un poco más de frío?

- Es cierto…- secundó Shaoran.

El viento les impedía moverse con mucha rapidez y la ida y vuelta del viento les imposibilitaba ver con claridad. Sakura pensó con ironía el no haber pedido que la carta fuese también una especie de abrigo. Se acordaría mas tarde de arreglar eso más tarde…Pero algo la hizo detener por completo de su pensamiento. ¿Qué figura extraña se había puesto en su camino para impedirle el paso?.


	3. Algunas verdades estan a la vuelta

Un ángel bajó del cielo para tropezarse con la dulce Sakura. O eso creía ella porque no pudo deducirlo del todo ya que se encontraba tirada sobre el suelo. A primera vista, parecía ser Yue pero oscuro. Le colgaban largas túnicas azabaches y tenían los ojos de un color fucsia. Esa criatura se acercó levemente a Sakura y quedó a la altura de sus ojos. Por unos segundos, vio como ese ángel sonreía. Pero no era una sonrisa maligna o alegre, era solo una sonrisa. Tuvo que observar un par de veces más para darse cuenta de lo mucho que admiraba a esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa luego decaía y se volvía traviesa, casi maligna.

De repente, sintió como toda su sangre se helaba y como su corazón detenía su ritmo. Y sintió un gran vacío, como sino hubiese nada en que pensar. Ella ya no se encontraba en esa situación extraña, Shaoran ya no gritaba por ella y no sentía como la lluvia golpeaba su rostro.

-¡Danóslo!- dijo aquél ángel oscuro.

- ¿Pero…qué? – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué…?

Sakura no pudo responder segundos después, aquél ángel era empujado por una bestia blanca. Sakura se desmayó al instante, sin sentir dolor. Shaoran fue auxiliado por Kerverus y pronto estaba al lado de Sakura, mientras los guardianes alejaban a los ángeles.

- Sakura, ¿estás bien?- dijo Kerverus, acercándose junto con Yue y Tomoyo.

- ¿Tomoyo, qué haces aquí?- preguntó Shaoran.

- Me estaba preocupando porque no llegaron a la escuela a tiempo y les pedí a los guardaespaldas que me acercaran a tu casa. Y ahí vi lo que sucedía- dijo con los ojos grandes-. Dos grandes criaturas se acercaron a ustedes y los atacaron. ¡Parecían haber bajado del cielo!.

- ¿Sabes que podrían ser? – preguntó Kero a Yue.

- Jamás he visto fuerza tal…Pero no parecían ser malignos- dijo el guardián en tono pensativo.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Kero pasmado.

- Es cierto- dijo Shaoran-. No es la primera vez que veo criaturas de este estilo. En Hong Kong cada dos por tres aparece alguna criatura con poder. Pero estos… no nos hicieron daño

- Entonces no entiendo – sentenció Kero.

Yue cargó a Sakura en sus brazos y la llevó volando a su casa. La lluvia no había cesado así que el resto también se ensopó también cuando Kero los trajo en su lomo de fiera. Por suerte, la casa estaba sola y ni el padre ni el hermano de la Card Captor tenían que ver esa situación tan complicada.

El hecho de que Sakura fuera una maga ya no era una novedad en la casa Kinomoto. Fujitaka sospechaba que Touya tuviera poderes mágicos, pero jamás sospechó de los poderes de Sakura, (incluso cuando tenía parte del alma del mago Clow). Sólo hasta que vio a su esposa luego de la culminación de la transformación de las cartas Sakura, se percató que parte su alma pertenecía a Clow. Fue un tanto extraño tener que explicar todas esas cosas.

** - Flashback-**

Ese día su padre se encontraba haciendo la comida en la cocina cuando Sakura bajó determinada a contar a su padre lo ocurrido. Ya sabía que parte de su identidad era compartida con el alma de Clow, así que no veía el porque seguir escondiendo su magia.

- Papá…- dijo Sakura un tanto avergonzada.

- ¿Qué ocurre, hija? – preguntó con amabilidad.

- Hay…hay algo que debo decirte.

- Pues dime….

- Bueno… no solo Touya tiene poderes mágicos. Yo tambien los tengo- y sonrió mientras su padre la miraba con seriedad-. Hace un par de años encontré un libro que pertenecía al mago Clow en la biblioteca de casa. Se abrió solo y vi que tenía una especie de cartas. Leí la primera y decía viento. Y bueno, se volaron todas las cartas- dijo, riéndose al escuchar lo disparatado que sonaba eso.

Fue de nuevo a su cuarto y le trajo a su padre el libro Sakura con las correspondientes cartas. Fujitaka miró con sorpresa el libro, y luego a su hija.

- Aparte de eso… tambien hay dos guardianes que cuidan las cartas. Uno es la identidad falsa de Yuki…

-Ya vine... – dijo su hermano llegando a su casa junto con Yukito.

- Es Yukito- terminó de decir exasperada por la interrupción.

- Bastó por unos segundos para dar a entender a los otros dos de lo que Sakura y su padre hablaban.

- Yukito, ¿puedes llamar a tu otra identidad? – dijo Sakura, mientras las alas se desplegaban detrás de la espalda de Yukito-. ¡Kero, baja por favor!.

Yue apareció por primera vez ante los ojos abiertos de Fujitaka. Y segundos más tarde, Kero aparecía por las escaleras un poco sorprendido por su propia exhibición.

- ¿Puedes presentarte en tu tamaño real? – le preguntó Sakura tímidamente

-. Fujitaka miró con asombro a los dos guardianas, a las cartas Sakura y luego a su hija. Y se tuvo que apoyar en el aparador para no desmayar.

- Siento habértelo ocultado, papá- dijo, mientras las cartas Sakura salían del libro y lo rodeaban dandóle un cálido saludo.

**Fin del flashback.**

_ Una joven de ojos grises y cabello largo iba caminando junto a Sakura por las calles que llevan a la preparatoria. Parecía feliz y alegre por solo estar viva. Justo cuando caminaba por debajo de un árbol vio un pájaro caído en el suelo. Le dio tanta lastima que necesitó subir al árbol para dejarlo en su nido. Paso a paso, y con cuidado, trepó. Los gritos de su amiga para que tuviese cuidado se hacían oír constantemente._

_ Y no estuvo del todo equivocada. Luego de dejar al pajarito en el nido, se resbaló. La caída duró un segundo y, de no ser porque alguien más estaba caminando por allí, hubiera sido una caída mortal._

_ Ella sonrió al señor de lentes que no dejaba de admirarla una vez pasada toda la conmoción._

_ - Lo lamento – dijo ella, avergonzada._

_ - No hay problema- dijo el. Sonriendo-. ¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_ - Mejor que nunca- dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír como una tonta._

_ Ambos caminaron hacia la escuela con la mirada severa de la amiga._

Sakura se despertó llorando porque se había dado cuenta de que había soñado con el primer encuentro de sus padres.

Al instante, Shaoran se acercó a su cama.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó.

- Soñé con mis padres… en su primer encuentro- dijo ella gimoteando-. Y sentí mucha tristeza por todo ese amor perdido.

- No es un amor perdido. Estoy seguro que tu madre y padre siguen en conexión de algún modo.

- Pero es que es muy triste… tanto amor para que uno de los dos deje a la otra persona…

- Shaoran la miró desconcertada porque era la primera vez que escuchaba a Sakura hablar sobre sus padres de manera triste.

- ¿Y si nos pasa a nosotros? – dijo ella, con ojos llorosos.

- No pasará. Te lo prometo.


	4. Necesidades

** _Disclaimer_**_: los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a las Clamp. _

**_ Fujitaka_**

_Fujitaka sonreía mientras le preparaba el desayuno a su querida esposa. ¡Que noche habían vivido!_

_Su recepción fue pequeña y con pocos invitados. Era un pequeño restaurante sobre la orilla del río Tomoeda. Solo concurrieron amigos de Fujitaka, (ya que no tenía parientes) y amigas cercanas a la novia, (ya que su familia rechazaba por completo esa unión descabellada)._

_Fujitaka vio maravillado como Nadeshko caminaba hacia él sonriendo. Llevaba un simple vestido corte campesino con varios volados en la falda. En su mano, llevaba un ramo de flores de cerezo que se hacia juego con las flores de su cabello. Incluso para Sonomi, prima y único pariente presente allí, ese momento fue mágico._

_Al menos hasta que Nadeshko se tropezó y cayó. Pero continuó caminando riéndose y animando a que los invitados también lo hicieran._

_La recepción los acompañó con la luz del atardecer y , más tarde, con la luz de velas y faroles. La pareja se dedicó a bailar, reír y besarse. Más allá de todos los problemas que tuvieran para lograr ese momento, nada podía impedirles estar felices en ese momento. El ramo fue atrapado accidentalmente por Sonomi, quién casi se lo tira por la cabeza al pobre Fujitaka cuando fue a felicitarla._

_La luna de miel fue en una casa de campo, gracias a un amigo de Fujitaka que le prestó la casa por unos días._

_Lamentó no haber podido irnos a otro lugar mas sofisticado- le dijo mientras entraban a la casa._

_Es hermoso. Y si es junto a ti, es más hermosa que nunca- dijo, acercándose a su marido para abrazarlo y darle un beso._

_Ella fue al dormitorio mientras él se encargaba del equipaje. Observó la cama matrimonial y no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía. Pronto Fujitaka fue a su encuentro, abrazándola por la cintura._

_¿Quieres darte un baño o comer algo?._

_- No- dijo ella, dándose vuelta para observar a su marido desde cerca-. Quiero estar contigo- y para ser una persona torpe, lo dijo con mucha firmeza. _

_Comenzaron a besarse lentamente, reconociendose sus labios. Ambos habían deseado ese momento de amantes, pero decidieron esperar a su boda para hacerlo un tanto más especial. Sobretodo por Fujitaka así lo quiso. Ya habría tiempo para recorrer ese maravilloso cuerpo. _

_Lentamente, se fueron acercando a la cama un poco asustados y un poco contentos de lo que iba a pasar. Pronto Nadeshko se sentó en la cama y observó como su marido le sacaba sus zapatos, y acariciaba sus piernas y las decoraba con besos. Luego le sacaba sus medias y las tiraba en el suelo. Las manos de él levantaron la parte baja de su vestido y dejaron a la vista su ropa interior. Con sensualidad, sacó su pantaleta solo con sus dientes haciendo a su mujer reirse y sonrojarse de verguenza y lujuria. _

_Mordiendóse los labios, sintió como Fujitaka le daba besos en esa parte tan íntima y tan deliciosa. Primero fue lento y suave, pero a medida que ella se iba entregando más y más hacia ese placer pecaminoso, mas aceleradas eran las caricias. _

_Satisfecha, recibió los labios de su esposo quien continuaba acariciando su parte intima, sin dejar de acariciarla. Ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa mientras el recorría el cuello con sus besos. Ella lo ayudaba a desabrochar su pantalón, mientras que el se obligaba a sacarse su calzado. Ella lo hizo detenerse para observar a su marido desnudo por primera vez. Sonrió con picardía y volvió a besarlo, atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia ella. _

_Lentamente, le deslizó una de las tirillas del vestido para deslizarlo por completo. Tomó unos segundos de suspiros para observar el cuerpo de su mujer. No era voluptuoso porque sólo tenia dieciseis años, pero sus senos ya tenían curvas apetecibles. Se dedicó a besarlos, tocarlos y amarlos de todas las maneras posibles mientras ella gemía y lo sujetaba de su cabello. _

_El resto fue una mezcla de abrazos, besos recorriendo el cuerpo, suspiros y suplicas. Ya cuando todo rincón de ambos había sido descubierto, Fujitaka preparó a Nadeshko para la parte más complicada. _

_Delicadamente, abrió sus piernas y se acomodó entre ella. Observó el rostro de Nadeshko y vió que lo miraba divertida y con audacia. La besó una vez más mientras se acomodaba dentro de ella. El rostro de ella era una mezcla de dolor, incomidad y placer que luego trató de disimular. Pero mientra más se adentraba su marido en ella, más sensaciones incomodas tenía. Sin embargo, aquello resultaba extrañamente placentero. Se dedicó a cerrar sus ojos y sólo sentir. Sentir los besos de su marido, sus manos en el cabello de él, la unión entre los dos. Suspiros, gemidos y hasta algún alarido...fueron acompañados del increíble final que los dejó con el corazón acelerado y la respiración disminuída. _

_En cuanto Fujitaka recuperó su aliento, se dispuso a acomodarse al lado de su mujer. Pero para su sorpresa, ella lo detuvo. _

_- Quiero sentirte bien dentro mío- le explicó ella, sonrojada-. Ya sabes..._

_- Pero no quiero..._

_- Es nuestra noche de bodas. Se supone que debe pasar. Y quiero hacer esto bien..._

_Fujitaka miró a su mujer con asombro y vio que no titubeaba al decir eso. Así que retomó nuevamente los caminos transitados, las mismas caricias y los mismos besos y una vez más permaneció en unión con ella. Esta vez para sentirse mutuamente en lo más profundo de su ser, sin impedimentos, sin censuras, con el dolor volviendose placer y la carne flameando como fuego. _

_Terminaron rendidos, riendo. Llenos de lo vivido y expectantes del vivir. Tantos años que podrían disfrutar de esa delicia, una y otra vez. Y así lo hicieron por más de diez años._

Fujitaka se despertó sobresaltado y transpirado. Observó sus manos que en su sueño tocaban la piel de su mujer y notó como sus labios tenían aún la sensación muy vivida del roce con los labios de Nadeshko. Se levantó y fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua.

Por primera vez en todos esos años se dió cuenta cuanto extrañaba a Nadeshko y cuanto la necesitaba.

OoOoOoOoO

**Shaoran. **

Si bien las clases ya habían comenzado, la preparatoria Tomoeda se preparaba para una nueva excursión a la playa. Era el mismo lugar donde habían ido aquella vez que tuvieron La Prueba de Valentía. Allí, Sakura y Shaoran habían encontrado la carta Erase luego de pegarse un gran susto por el poder que esta tenía.

Shaoran tuvo que aguantar un tanto exasperado la emoción de Sakura por ir de paseo. En todos esos años, Sakura mantenía el mismo vigor y la misma alegría que lo hizo caer por ella. Seguía siendo atolondrada, despistada, demasiado confiada en las personas, (algo que le daba temor a Shaoran), y muy pero muy llena de vida. A veces se preguntaba porque estaba con alguien como él ya que era lo opuesto a ella. Pero lo hacía sentirse tan vivo que sólo se dejaba llevar por su forma de ser.

- Shaoran, ven al agua conmigo- dijo, mientras corría fuera del agua y saludaba a la camara de Tomoyo.

En lo físico, había cambiado increíble en los últimos meses. Mantenía la figura delgada, estaba un poco más alta y esbelta. últimamente, Shaoran notaba mucho el cambio en sus curvas, pero como era caballero, no lo decía.

- Oye, Shaoran, ¿no crees que Sakura está hermosa? - le susurró una vez Tomoyo mientras la observaban en la practica de porristas. El se sonrojó un poco en señal de estar de acuerdo-. Su cuerpo está cambiando de una forma asombrosa... ¡Más razón para hacer nueva vestimenta!

La acompañó al agua para luego nadar juntos por unos ratos y otros momentos para flotar abrazados y hablando.

- Mañana es 13 de junio- le recordó Sakura con alegría-. Ya tendrás 16 años.

- Un año más viejo- le dijo sonriendo-. ¿Qué planeas regalarme?.

- ¡Ah, no!- le dijo Sakura-. Eso es una sorpresa. Shaoran se limitó a sonreír y darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

Ya al final de la tarde, ambos salieron del agua para volver a sus dormitorios y darse una lluvia antes de ir al comedor en común. Comían bajo las estrellas y con música interpretada por instrumentos. Había mucha felicidad alrededor... que no demoró en ser destruída.

Las sonrisas se borraron como si estuvieran viendo algo sumamente atroz. Los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y ese sentir que era el de estar vivos, se había ido.

Esta vez, los ángeles no eran tan espeluznantes como aquella mañana de lluvia. Al contrario, eran observados con cierta admiración. Ni Sakura ni Shaoran pudieron dejar de mirarlos o hacer algo para detenerlos. Al contrario, a la hora de sonreír, todos sonrieron cual espejo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas del autor**: ando bastante inspirada estos días así que deje otro chapter por aquí.

Muchas gracias por las reviews y espero que les gusten!

P.d. Para la parte de la boda de Nadeshko y Fujitaka, les recomiendo Flightless Bird (pero la wedding version). La melodía es de los mas tierna ^^. Y para la primera vez de estos dos, les recomiendo Grizzle Bear, la canción que se llama Slow life. Si bien no me gusta mucho la banda, es una canción que me puede para este tipo de cosas.

Sino, recurran a la querida Ost de Sakura con los temas de Deai y Omoide ga Kiechau que son típicos temas de los padres de Sakura.

Nos vemos!


	5. Recuerdos y sueños

Los personajes pertenecen a las Clamps.

**Capitulo 5**

_La vuelta de Shaoran de Hank Kong había sido tan, pero tan esperada por Sakura que pareció irreal cuando el se encontraba a su lado. Solo habían logrado comunicarse por email, chat o teléfono, pero estaba claro que eso no era suficiente._

_Sakura lo vió llegar mientras estaba en el parque pingüino. Y solo hasta que lo abrazó, se dio cuenta que el realmente estaba allí._

_¡Todavía no lo creo!- le decía, mientras lo abrazaba a cada rato._

_Tomoyo también lo recibió con alegría porque podía ver a su amiga Sakura muy feliz. Sin embargo, en la casa Kinomoto la cosa no era tan fácil._

_Sakura llegó a su casa cuando su hermano y Yukito estaban preparando la cena. Decidió que necesitaría de la presencia de su padre para tener la valentía suficiente como para decir la noticia. Una vez sentados en la mesa, contó hasta diez varias veces y dijo:_

_Papa…hay algo que tengo que decirte._

_Cuando la atención de los tres hombres se centró en ella, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:_

_Shaoran ha vuelto a nuestro país._

_El mocoso? – susurró Touya casi temblando, siendo observado con diversión por Yukito._

_No es ningún mocoso- dijo Sakura con fastidio-. Y…bueno, hemos empezado un relación._

_Pensé que ya tenían una.- dijo Yukito._

_Pero ahora estaremos en el mismo lugar. O sea que va a haber veces que yo lo traiga a casa…_

_¡ESO NO!- exclamó Touya furioso._

_No hay problema por eso, pequeña Sakura- dijo su padre, sonriendo, mientras escuchaba como sus dos hijos dicutían._

_La llegada de Shaoran al hogar Kinomoto fue muy esperada por Sakura. Era la primera vez que estaría allí como su novio, y a como toda niña, eso sería algo muy agradable. A las siete, Shaoran se presentó con una flor para su novia y unos pastelillos para el postre. Luego de las correspondientes presentaciones y la imperdible irritación de Touya, las cinco se sentaron a cenar. La charla se mantuvo entretenida y fue interrumpida por Kero y su constante riña por la comida. Para alivio de Sakura, la cena terminó pronto y acompañó a Shaoran al portón._

_Momentos después de apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, se percató de que había algo que no había hecho antes con Shaoran y era algo muy importante. Con una sonrisa en sus labios y con los cachetes un poco sonrojados, se prometió que lo haría al día siguiente._

_La preparatoria Tomoeda tenía un nuevo plus luego de la llegada de Shaoran. El sentimiento de solo saber que lo vería, la hacía sentir sumamente feliz. Luego de los saludos correspondientes acompañados de sonrojos y sonrisas tontas, ellos fueron a tener las diferentes actividades en el edificio. Se observaron muchas veces, se sonrieron algunas otras y se sonrojaron todo el tiempo. Como espectador principal, tenían a Tomoyo, a quién todo eso le parecía sumamente tierno._

_Y…¿ya lo han hecho? – le preguntó ella, a la hora del recreo tiradas en el pasto._

_¿Hacer qué? – le dijo Sakura, distraída buscando algo en su mochila._

_Ya sabes…- dijo ella-. Besarse._

_Sakura se tornó sumamente colorada y dio la respuesta entre balbuceos._

_Que romántico. Ni siquiera un beso aún- dijo con ojos brillantes-. Se nota que Li es todo un caballero._

_Tomoyo…detente- le dijo sonrojada._

_En realidad lo había pensado mucho. Pero claro que quería que fuera especial y único. Pero claro que nunca había besado a nadie. ¿Qué tal lo haría?. Al final de día, Shaoran la acompañó a su casa pero antes se quedaron un buen rato en el parque pingüino._

_Se hamacaron un rato en la hamacas y luego se quedaron sentados en el pasto hablando de las cosas que habían hecho en todo ese largo tiempo. Tímidamente, quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro. Shaoran podía observar muy de cerca los ojos esmeraldas de aquella niña que le había robado el alma a sus solos once años._

_Acercó su mano derecha a su rostro y acarició tiernamente su mejilla. El calor en el rostro de Sakura iba en aumento y coincidía con los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Pronto vió como Shaoran se acercaba más a su rostro y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla que luego se trasladó a sus labios. Fue un simple roce de labios, que hizo sentir a Sakura la electricidad en todo su cuerpo._

_No supo ni porque ni como, Sakura se recostó en el suelo y dejo que Shaoran siguiera el roce de sus labios. Costó un segundo pero lograron tener la sincronización en sus labios y saciarse de cada uno. Sin embargo, pronto se distanciaron. Shaoran miró sorprendido a Sakura, que pronto se ponía de pie y se alejaba de allí._

_¿A dónde vas? – le dijo él, llegando a ella y sujetando su muñeca, obligándola a mirarlo._

_Es que no me siento muy cómoda…- se atrevió a decir Sakura._

_¿Por el beso? – dijo Shaoran casi desilusionado-. Creo que el primer beso siempre es raro._

_Shaoran se acercó nuevamente a Sakura, ahora para arrinconarla sin querer contra un árbol. Ambos cerraron los ojos, dejando sentir la respiración del otro junto con la llegada de nuevos roces. Shaoran acarició con su lengua los labios de ella y se introdujo a su boca timidamente. Sakura, por su parte, demoró en reaccionar a ese adelanto. Hasta que entendió que solo debía dejarse llevar y acompañar el compás de aquel beso. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver como sus manos sabían decorar ese momento también. Las manos de el en la cintura de ella y las manos de ella en su cabello._

Shaoran…- susurró Sakura confundida, despertando de ese hermoso recuerdo.

Se encontraba sobre la arena de la playa. Ante el panorama, observó con más precisión y se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros permanecían dormidos allí también. Se levantó de golpe y observó que a su lado se encontraba Tomoyo. La sacudió para despertarla, demorando bastante en lograrlo.

¿Qué sucedió?- dijo ella, a la vez que el resto se comenzaba a despertar.

No lo se…

Sakura! – escuchó que decía Shaoran.

¿Qué ha ocurrido?- le preguntó, acercándose junto con Tomoyo.

Fueron las criaturas de la otra vez- susurró Shaoran-. ¿Tu tambien los sentiste, Tomoyo?.

Sentí alegría y tristeza a la vez. Fue un poco embriagador…- dijo ella muy seria.

El resto de los compañeros comenzaron a buscarse y preguntarse si se encontraban bien. Tanto profesores como alumnos parecían desconcertados por lo ocurrido y hasta asustados. Todos acordaban en el sentimiento que habían tenido, pero lo que más impresionó a todos fue el hecho que todos habían soñado algo. Cosas alegres o agradables.

Mientras estaban en la cafetería, diferentes compañeros comentaron lo que habían soñado. Rika soñó con el profesor Terada., Chiharu con Yamazaki y Naako con personajes de alguna historia leída.. En cuanto a Yamazaki, probablemente allá soñado con Chiharu, pero el dijo que soñó con sus ancestros que eran Mayas. Los únicos impresionados fueron Sakura y Shaoran.

Mas tarde, los dos fueron a sentarse bajo un árbol junto a Tomoyo. Cada uno dijo sobre quien había soñado. Tomoyo con Sakura y sus trajes y Shaoran sobre Sakura y la vez que se dio cuenta de que la quería.

Esta noche tendríamos que quedarnos despiertos para ver si algo así ocurre nuevamente.

Luego de convencer a Tomoyo de que no era buena idea que ella fuera con ellos, ambos se dirigieron a la cueva donde muchos años atrás habían hecho la prueba de valentía. Usaron la carta Vuelo para llegar y prendieron un poco de fuego con una de las cartas de él porque la noche se encontraba fresca.

Al principio se encontraron muy animados ya que la noche era sumamente romántica. La luna reflejada en el mar y ellos dos solitos. Sin embargo, Sakura comenzó a cabecear.

- Recuéstate sobre mí- le dijo Shaoran, acercándose más a una de las paredes de la cueva y sentándose y abriendo sus piernas para que Sakura

Sakura se acomodó entre sus piernas a espaldas del pecho de el. El la abrazó para que no tuviera frío y, de paso, disfruto del calor de ella en su piel. No era la primera vez que estaban en esa posición, pero ese día era especial por alguna razón no muy definida..

Sus ojos se desviaron por el rostro de su novia, pasaron por su pecho y siguieron por sus piernas. Era increíble lo que había crecido en ese último año y lo hermosa que se había puesto. Y lo peor de todo era que ella no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba solo su andar.

Todos esos pensamientos y sensaciones fueron transmitidos a partes más delicadas de su cuerpo. Y como de la nada, sintió que algo se despertaba al igual que su novia.

Pero, por suerte, ella se puso de pie bostezando antes de sentirlo.

No puedo quedarme durmiendo toda la noche…- dijo ella, sonriendo.

- Aja- se atrevió a decir él observando como su novia quedaba muy bien con todo el panorama del mar-luna-estrellas.

Y supo que esa noche sería muy larga.

Espero que les guste este capitulo. Les recomiendo que presten atención a los sueños, porque son clave en la relación con esos seres que aparecen.


	6. Sueños inapropiados

**Capitulo 6 **

- Shaoran…- susurró Sakura cuando notó que Shaoran volvía a cabecear.

- Era la segunda noche que pasaban en la cueva en espera de los ángeles. Tuvieron que dormir el resto del día para recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas. Eran alrededor de la medianoche y no se escuchaba nada en la cercanía.

La luna era llena y redonda y su reflejo se mantenía en la clara agua.

Shaoran se puso de pie junto a Sakura, que mantuvo su mirada en el hermoso reflejo de la luna.

- He estado pensando sobre estos seres... cuando uno de ellos está cerca sueño

- Con algo sumamente agradable. ¿Sabes con qué soñé la otra noche? Con nuestro primer beso. ¿Lo recuerdas?.

- Claro que lo recuerdo- dijo, sonriendo y un tanto sonrojado, acercándose a Sakura por detrás y abrazándola por la cintura.

- ¿Sabes lo que pienso?- le susurró al oído, mientras ella se agitaba un poco.

- Creo que hoy te vez sumamente encantadora.

Corrió para un lado el mechón de pelo, dejando al desnudo parte de su hombro. Y comenzó a dedicarle pequeños besos a ese hombro que se presentaba tan dispuesto.

Estar cerca de Sakura últimamente era un sufrimiento. Más aún cuando su jodida mente le jugaba en contra. Hacía tiempo que notaba cada curva que Sakura desarrollaba. Cuando sus movimientos eran demasiado tentadores e inocentes, más le "dolían" esos cambios. Y en ese ambiente, en esa playa, en toda esa situación de "estar solos", sentía más que nunca la necesidad palpitante de poseerla. Sólo que nunca se había atrevido a hablarlo con Sakura.

Su mano siguió un camino del cuello hasta depositarse en sus senos. Observó a Sakura esperando alguna señal de que no continuara, pero esta mantenía los ojos cerrados con una curva en su labios. Levantó la falda de su vestido y rozó con el tacto sus muslos hasta llegar a sus pantaletas.

Sakura se recostó mas sobre su pecho, porque las caricias le hacían perder el equilibrio.

Sakura…- dijo en tono de pregunta-. Te deseo…- susurró mientras esa mano continuaba acariciando esa parte intima.

Se detuvo en cuanto Sakura se dio vuelta y lo observó con los ojos brillantes.

En esa mirada, tan suplicante, tan demandante, tan sexy estaba toda suaprobación. Detenidamente la dio vuelta, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada por la adrenalina del momento. Pronto sus labios nuevamente comenzaban ese trayecto ya tan conocido. Los lenguas de ambos deseándose más que nunca y sus brazos desplegándose por partes. Los pequeños brazos de mujer alrededor de el cuello de él. Los largos brazos de hombre alrededor de los besos de ella acariciando su trasero y pronto levantándola tal cual una pluma.

Pronto Sakura se encontraba apoyada en la pared, sonriente y excitada, recibiendo los besos de Shaoran y las caricias que se convertían en movimientos para desvestirla.

- ¿Lista?- le dijo Shaoran, con voz ronca.

Y Sakura lo recibió en llanto y gozo, en alegría y dolor. En excitación y asombro...

Excepto que nadie estaba recibiendo ni nadie estaba dando. Shaoran se encontró En la cueva, empapado en sudor y con su miembro erecto. Se sentó para reflexionar por Unos segundos lo que había sucedido. Dos ángeles se veían en el fin de la cueva.

Ambos se mantenían en quietud con gran serenidad y observaban a Shaoran como esperando algún tipo de pregunta que no tardó en realizarse.

- ¿Quiénes son...? ¿Qué quieren de mí?

- Queremos tu corazón.- respondió uno de ellos con voz un apagada.

-Mi…corazón? – susurró él, llevando su mano a izquierda a la parte derecha de su pecho.

- Aquél sentimiento que tanto tienes…será nuestro- susurró el otro ángel.

Y sintió tanta angustia y tanta desgracia que se desmayó para recién despertar a la mañana siguiente.

** Touya.**

Esa misma noche, Touya llegó a tiempo para preparar la cena. Con Sakura de Paseo y su padre trabajando hasta tarde, el podría pasar una noche a solas con Yukito.

Pronto llegó Yukito, quien lo recibió con un beso en la boca. Hicieron spaghetti Con salsa y un rico pastel de postre acompañado con un té.

- Algo anda mal con Sakura- aseguró Touya, luego de tomar un sorbo de té.

Yukito lo miró en silencio, sorprendido. Y demoró unos segundos en entender lo que hablaba. Y demoró unos segundos en entender de lo que hablaba.

- ¿Me pasas con Yue?.

Segundos después, el ángel gris se apareció ante Touya. Su mirada gris era fría y penetrante. Como siempre, se mostraba mal humorado y altivo. Touya volvió a reiterar la aseveración que hizo anteriormente y Yue asintió con la cabeza y explicó lo ocurrido.

- ¿Y aún no tienen idea de lo que son?

- Hoy, con el otro guardián, hemos llamado a la reencarnación de Clow para consultarle y nos dijo que vendrá a Japón.

- ¿Y el tipo no sabe lo que ocurre?- le preguntó él, un tanto preocupado.

Yue negó con la cabeza.- No del todo.

- Mantenme informado- le pidió, mientras este asentía y abría sus alas para dejar volver a Yukito.

Lavaron los platos juntos y fueron a acostarse, no sin antes recorrer sus cuerpos

como ya estaban acostumbrados. Yukito se dejó besar por Touya lentamente para luego enredar sus lenguas en una mutua caricia. Comenzaron a quitarse la camisa y recorrer sus pechos con besos y caricias. Yukito comenzó a acariciar el sexo de Touya mientraseste cerraba los ojos y jadeaba al compás de las caricias de Yukito. Pronto ambos estuvieron completamente liberados de pantalones y las caricias no se detuvieron hasta que ambos estuvieron unidos en el delicioso placer de la acción. Abrumados por el delicioso final, se dieron el beso de buenas noches y durmieron acurrucados.

En sus sueños, Touya se encontró con alguien del pasado. Alguien de quien no había pensado en mucho tiempo.

Se encontraba en templo Sukimini con Kaho bajo el árbol del pasado en donde se habían conocido. Ella tenía un kimono rosa con flores blancas y el vestía su antiguo uniforme de preparatoria.

- Touya… ¿sabes qué fecha es hoy?- preguntó, observándolo.

- Espero a que contestara.

- Hoy hace un año que te me declaraste.

- Es cierto…- dijo Touya, divertido.

- Sin embargo, nos tenemos que separar- continuó, ante la mirada de sorpresa de

-Touya-. Yo me iré a estudiar a Inglaterra.

- Kaho...-susurró él.

- No digas nada- le dijo ella-. Sabes que si digo que está destinado a ser así, es porque lo será.

Antes de que Touya pudiera gesticular, Kaho lo tomó de la mano y le dijo: Ven.

Se ubicaron dentro del templo que se encontraba oscuro para allí pasar la última noche como pareja.

**Nota de autor: Siento estar desaparecida, pero fanfiction parece no quererme a la hora de editar los textos y publicar. En fin, acá dejo el capitulo seis. **

**Enjoy y dejen muchas reviews!**


	7. El gusto al limón comienza

El gusto al limón comienza….

Sakura permanecía sobre una cama bajo la luz del atardecer. Su preocupación había aumentado tanto que las cartas lo intuían. Una a una salieron del libro Sakura para formar un círculo sobre su cuerpo. Sin ser llamada, la carta Espejo se presentó. Sus largos cabellos llegaron hasta el suelo y su mirada volvía a ser tan tímida como siempre.

Sakura se incorporó para observarla mejor.

¿Qué sucede?

Estamos un tanto preocupados…- admitió Espejo.

¿Por qué?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

- Porque hay algo malo que esta sucediendo. No intentes negarlo- dijo al ver que Sakura movía su cabeza-. Sabemos que están sucediendo cosas extrañas. Y queríamos decirte que estamos contigo.

Gracias…- susurró Sakura con voz quebrada.

Eres una gran dueña y amiga. Y realmente tienes un gran corazón.

Y sin poder decir otra cosa, se volvió carta. Bajo la mirada de Sakura., todas se fueron colocando dentro de libro en orden.

Recordó que no había sabido noticia de Shaoran ese día, así que decidió llamarlo con uno de los celulares que había regalado Tomoyo.

Hola – atendió fríamente.

¿Qué ocurre?

Nada- respondió secamente.

¿Estás…seguro?

Meiling está viniendo para aquí.

¿Sí?- dijo con tono alegre-.¿Cuándo llega?.

Hoy de tarde.

Ohh…llamaré a Tomoyo para arreglar e ir a verla.

Mmm.

¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

Sí…- dijo el perezosamente.

Bueno, nos vamos luego.

Y sintió como cortaba abruptamente. Sakura se quedó helada mirando el teléfono, pensando en que le habría pasado para que estuviera tan seco. Se lo planteo a Tomoyo, mientras iba en camino hacia lo de Shaoran.

- Tal vez este previamente agotado por la llega de Meiling. Sabe como puede enloquecerlo.

- Sí…puede ser. Pero te digo que desde que volvimos de ese campamento ha estado raro. Y muy frío.

Puede que esté preocupado por ti.

- Sí, pero siempre que pasamos por una situación difícil como esta, el me apoya y me da fuerzas. Inclusive desde antes de ser novios o amigos. Cuando encontramos la carta Borra, Luz Y Sombra, el siempre me daba aliento. O cuando me enfrente con Yue. En ese momento ni amigos éramos. Y después también me ayudó cuando Eriol me desafió…

- Pero en ese momento ya estaba enamorado de ti- dijo Tomoyo con picardía-. Yo creo que ya tenía sentimientos desde antes de enfrentarse a Yue.

- De todas maneras…está mucho más frío- dijo seriamente.

- Lo sé. Yo lo he notado- dijo Tomoyo-. ¿Pero qué sucedido exactamente en esa cueva?

Lo mismo que la otra vez, pero esta vez el ataque se específico más en él.

Definitivamente tendrás que hablar con él.

Los atendió Wei con la cordialidad de siempre. Y mientras se quitaban los championes y se ponían las pantuflas, escucharon la voz de Meiling. Llegaron al comedor para encontrar a una Meiling más hermosa y enérgica que nunca.

¡Sakura! ¡Tomoyo!- gritó, mientras se abalanzaban sobre ellas.

¡Meiling!. ¡Que bueno verte!- dijeron unánimemente.

Sakura miró a Shaoran tímidamente y recibió una mirada fría por parte de él. No se atrevió a acercarse a besarlo por temor a ser rechazada. En toda la tarde, Sakura trató de mantener tranquilidad y no perder la alegría. De todas maneras, nadie dejó de notar la frialdad de Shaoran. Tanto que Meiling sugirió que Shaoran acompañara a Sakura a su casa para estar solos.

¿¡Qué ocurre?- gritó Sakura abatida.

¿A qué te refieres?

- No me miras, no me besas, no me abrazas. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¡Hoy un poco más rompes el teléfono al cortar! Dime que te ocurre. ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo?

No sucede nada…- dijo él, con voz grande.

Entonces… ¿por qué actúas así?

Necesito un tiempo.

Uno, dos, tres. ¿Un tiempo?

¿Tiem…po…po de q. qué?

De nosotros dos.

¿Pero…por qué?- preguntó ella, en un grito ahogado.

No estoy seguro de queres seguir esto.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Que no siento lo mismo que sentía por ti.

En ese instante, Sakura sintió que comenzaba a llover y que cada gota quemaba su piel. Y como su estómago parecía sumamente vacío.

¿Podemos entrar a casa a discutirlo?

No hay nada…

¡Por favor!- suplicó ella sollozando.

Ambos entraron a la casa lentamente. Se sacaron los zapatos y se pusieron las pantuflas. Si bien no había nadie en la casa, no querían ser interrumpidos, así que subieron al cuarto. Sakura le dijo a Kero que fuera a lo de Shaoran donde lo esperaba un gran pastel.

¿Pero cuándo tomaste esa decisión?- retomó Sakura.

No lo sé…Es que ya no siento lo mismo.

- ¿Solo eso puede decirme? Dime algo más específico- dijo ella, acercándose. Y para sorpresa de los dos, lo beso. Pero evidentemente, no fue un beso mutuo-, Por favor…no me hagas esto…

Y en la súplica de esa ronca voz, Shaoran pareció tener compasión. El hecho de que no sintiera nada no significaba que debía tratarla mal. Continuaron el beso de manera un poco más profunda. Sakura fue atrayéndolo hacia su cama y haciendo que el quedara sobre ella. Demoraron unos instantes en separarse. Shaoran demoró en abrir los ojos y con la voz ronca, susurró:

Sakura, no…- pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Por favor, Shaoran…- susurró en suplica.

Volvieron a besarse pero conocimiento de causa Sabían de sobremanera lo que se venía y no parecían tener resistencia alguna.

Shaoran comenzó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre los botones de su camisa. Las manos de ella iban del cabello hasta el torso e iban y venían en ese camino.

Sintió sus manos sobre sus senos y como se deshizo de su sutien en un segundo. Comenzó a explorar con el tacto de manos y lengua, notando los suspiros que despertaba en Sakura. Ella le ayudó a sacarse la remera pudiendo acariciar su espalda.

Notó como su cuerpo reaccionaba a esas caricias y se rindió. Quería tener a Sakura en sus brazos en toda su entrega.

Por su lado, Sakura sintió que estaba logrando que Shaoran cambiara de opinión, que recapacitara en no desechar esos tres años de amor.

Shaoran se incorporó para sacarse sus pantalones y los de ella. Observó como se veía Sakura desnuda y quedó pasmado. El sabía como Sakura era físicamente, pero aquello no hacia justicia con lo que él estaba viendo. Lentamente abrió sus piernas y besó sus labios mientras la preparaba.

Sakura sintió como Shaoran se adentraba en ella. El nunca se detuvo a cerciorarse si le había hecho daño pero se refugió en concentrarse en sus caricias y besos por todo el cuerpo. Cada movimiento dolía, pero más que nada la angustiada porque sabía que cada caricia y cada beso era un procedimiento de ese acontecimiento. No era el fuego que Sakura quería sentir.

Ya con los movimientos rápidos y profundos, Shaoran llegó a su final. Ella notó como se separaba de ella, y se colocaba de espalda, indiferente. A su vez, le dio la espalda y buscó rápidamente la sabana, avergonzada y humillada.

Unas dos horas después, Shaoran se vistió siendo observado por ella. Sabía que lo vivido no había cambiado lo dicho anteriormente.

¿No has cambiado de opinión?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Se acercó a su cuerpo desnudo y vulnerable y acarició su espalda.

Lo lamento, pero no cambia nada.

Y su frialdad le cayó peor que el hecho de perder su virginidad con alguien tan frívolo.

Creo que no deberíamos haber hecho esto…- reflexionó finalmente.

Ella vio como el se marchaba de su cuarto sin ningún tipo de duda. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Era simplemente el fin.

**Nota de autor: El amor tiene estas cosas…Un minuto podemos flotar en una nube y en otro caer a un precipicio. **

**Ténganme paciencia porque de ahora en más la historia va a divagar un poco. Pero todo es para bien **

**Por cierto, escribí otra historia en la categoría de películas: LEAP YEAR (año bisiesto) y no se porque Fanfiction no la muestra. Si quieren, dense una vueltita por la story. Aquí le dejo el trailer del film: watch?v=Etm4VMLrSnc**

**Por último, para este capítulo escuche la clásica melodía Hearthbreak, por si les gusta la OST de Sakura.**

** Espero que les guste. Gracias y Nos vemos! **


	8. Show must go on

**The show must go on **

Sakura no podía abrir los ojos de cuanto le ardían. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas para largar, pero el dolor en su pecho no había disminuido ni un poco.

Luego de la partida de Shaoran, ella llamó al teléfono para hablar. Inmediatamente, Tomoyo se prestó para ir a su casa. No bastaron pañuelos para absorber aquellas lágrimas de dolor. Aquellos grandes ojos verdes eran compotas. Tomoyo intentó de consolarla con todas las palabras posibles, pero luego se abstuvo a abrazarla.

La mente de Sakura daba vueltas en los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Desde el haber estado con Shaoran hasta el desprecio de él hacia ella. Era algo inentendible y sumamente ridículo. Una persona no puede cambiar de sentimiento radicalmente. ¿Acaso había sido mentira? ¿Acaso él la había utilizado? Pero él fue quien le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella. Tal vez se había cansado de ella…

Todas esas incógnitas rondaban en la cabeza de Sakura y fueron analizadas entre ella y Tomoyo una y otra vez durante dos días.

Al tercer día, Sakura se obligó a salir de la cama para ir al colegio. No solo no podía creerlo, sino que estaba casi en un estado de shock. Hacia cada una de las cosas por inercia. Se peinó, se vistió sin siquiera darse cuenta bien lo que estaba haciendo. Se quedó en silencio, mirando su reflejo y no podía reconocerse en lo absoluto.

Se preparó para bajarse a desayunar sabiendo que todos la interrogarían. En la cocina estaba Yukito, Touya y su padre.

- Buenos días…- saludó, amagando una fracasada sonrisa.

Los tres observaron como se sentaba, y notaron su tristeza.

¿Sí…?- preguntó ella, tímidamente.

¿Te sientes mal?.

Un poco…no dormí mucho. Creo que me estoy por engripar- mintió.

Salió hacia el colegio antes de que todos se fueran a trabajar. Inmediatamente, Yue se transformó automáticamente.

Algo no está bien- sentenció simplemente-. ¡Kerverus!-

El pequeño Kero bajó volando hacia la cocina.

¿Qué le ocurre a Sakura?- preguntó.

El mocoso la ha dejado.

¡¿Qué preguntó?!- Touya en un grito ahogado.

¿¡Qué?!- preguntó Touya en un grito ahogado.

- Lo que he dicho…- susurró Kero-. ¡Cuándo lo agarre será su fin!- amenazó asintiendo con el puño.

¿Tuvo alguna razón en particular?- preguntó Yue secamente.

No.

- ¡Yo sabía! ¡Sabía que ese mocoso le haría daño!- gritó Touya, golpeando su puño contra la tabla.

- Pese a que no lo soporto, es raro que el mocoso haya tenido una acción así. Era bastante protector. Se notaba que la quería…

Touya miró a los ojos grises y fríos de Yue y vio que estaba pensativo. Parecía analizar los últimos acontecimientos y los últimos acontecimientos y las últimas cosas.

- Tal vez tengan algo que ver la llegada de esos seres- sentenció-. Algo tan repentino puede ser obra de magia.

- No sería la primera vez que Sakura tiene que dar algún sentimiento a cambio- recordó Touya-. Cuando apareció aquella carta que se robaba todo…

La carta Hope- contestó Yue.

- Más que nunca necesitamos a la reencarnación del mago Clow- dijo Kero, con tono de fastidio.

**Eriol. **

Londres nunca había parecido más fría. La nieve la había hecho más oscura y silenciosa de lo que jamás había sido. Eriol estaba sentado en su sofá rojo frente a la chimenea., observando como el fuego iba consumiendo la leña.

Sin perder la serenidad, dijo:

Kaho…debemos ir a Japón.

- ¿Qué es lo que te inquita?- preguntó, ante la asumisión de que solo eso podría ser.

Presiento que algo no anda bien con Sakura.

¿Te refieres a esas criaturas?

Sí, y eso parece estar afectando de sobremanera a Sakura.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mis poderes son muchos. Y el nexo entre Sakura y yo siempre estará allí…

Muy bien. ¿Cuándo debemos ir a Japón?.

Lo más pronto posible.

Hablaré con Rubymoon y nos pondremos a reservar pasajes.

Al día siguiente, tres humanos y un muñeco de felpa viajaban desde Londres a Tomoeda.

**Shaoran. **

Meiling lo observaba mientras él preparaba la cena. Con una mano revolvía el arroz y luego se enfocaba en cortar la cebolla para prepara la salsa. Buscaba señales de tristeza por la ruptura pero no encontraba rastro alguno.

Este Shaoran le recordaba a ese chico post Sakura. Cuando la frialdad de su madre le penetraba la piel. Cuando sólo le importaba recolectar cartas y acrecentar su magia. Hasta que fue capturado por la personalidad de Sakura, que con toda su honestidad y ingenuo le robó el alma. Ese Shaoran había retrocedido.

Shaoran…háblame.

¿Qué quieres Meiling?

- ¿Cómo es eso que te has dejado con Kinomoto?- preguntó abriendo los ojos ampliamente.

Se dedicó en silencio a revolver él arroz mientras echaba verduras a la olla.

Shaoran….

- ¡Quieres dejarlo ya, Meiling!- dijo exasperado-. No ha pasado nada extraño. Simplemente se terminó lo que sentía por ella.

¿Pero tan repentinamente…?. ¡Shaoran, esto es una locura!

El se limitó a fruncir los hombros.

¿Acaso no estarás confundido?

No – respondió secamente-. Lo he sentido durante un tiempo ya…

- Eso no tiene sentido- reflexionó ella-. Yo te he visto con Kinomoto, se cuánto la amas. Vi millones de veces como la protegías, como te preocupabas por ella.

- Y me he cansado. No soy guardaespaldas de nadie Necesito dedicar más tiempo para mis cosas. ¿Qué hay de mis poderes? Desde que estuve con Sakura no he fortalecido mis poderes ni una sola vez. ¡Soy descendiente de Clow, por todos los cielos! Debo ejercer más poder, tener más fuerza. Tengo la misma magia desde que me radique en Japón. Me doy asco a mi mismo- y todo esto lo dijo con un tono frío.

- Me odiaré por toda la vida si el crecimiento de mis poderes se posterga por una novia.

.- Shaoran, te desconozco…- susurró Meiling con los ojos abiertos.

**Sakura.**

La vuelta a la preparatoria Tomoeda no iba a ser fácil, pero era necesaria. El sólo hecho de tener que ver a Shaoran posruptura le daban ganas de vomitar. Pero la vida continuaba y, aunque fuese doloroso, debía de enfrentarlo.

Ese día le tocaba la limpieza así que debió ir más temprano. Movió los bancos desordenados, borró el pizarrón y sacudió el borrador. Acomodó el escritorio y barrió el piso. Cuando estaba sujetando el jarrón para colocar nuevas flores de su jardín, sintió que la puerta corrediza del salón se movía. Del simple hecho de pensar que era Shaoran, tiró el jarrón. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, pero no encontró a Shaoran, sino a Meiling.

Está le dirigió una sonrisa de empatía mientras Sakura se demostraba aliviada. Se acercó y le ayudó a secar el agua esparcida y tirar el jarrón y flores muertas. Luego de eso, se sentaron a hablar.

¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Cómo crees?

- Sí…lo entiendo- le contestó. Y realmente lo entendía porque no mucho tiempo atrás ella había vivido una situación similar.

- ¿Sabes lo que es peor?- dijo reflexiva-. No haberme dado cuenta que ya él ya no me correspondía, que algo estaba mal. ¿Cómo no pude percibirlo?

- Es que yo tampoco lo entiendo. ¡Es una locura! Yo hablé con él diez días atrás y me habló de ti con el mismo amor de siempre. Es un cambio muy repentino…

- Y lo peor de todo es que me entregué a él, pensando que tal vez con eso el reconsideraría quedarse a mi lado. ¿Qué clase de idiota hace eso?

- Primero…No eres idiota- susurró, un tanto sorprendida por escuchar decir esa palabra de la boca de Sakura-. Segundo, ¿a qué te refieres con que te entregaste?

Eso…que estuve con él.

¿De estar…estar? – preguntó con los ojos grandes.

Aja- asintió-. ¡Qué locura la mía!

El nunca me comentó nada de eso…

¿No?- preguntó amargamente-. Pues no me sorprende. Deberías haber visto la forma en la que me trató luego de que lo hicimos. Dijo que eso no cambiaba para nada su opinión.

Wow…eso no suena para nada a Shaoran.

Y lo dijo con tanta frialdad que se me cayó el alma a los pies.

Lo lamento tanto, Sakura- y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

Yo puedo hablar con él, intentar convencerlo de que está haciendo una locura.

No creo que eso baste, Meiling…

La puerta se abrió y ahora Tomoyo ingresaba al salón acompañada por Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Takashi.. Todos entraron muy animados y saludaron a Sakura, quien intentó disimular su tristeza. Y con excepción de Tomoyo, lo logró. Para su fortuna, sus compañeros se entretuvieron con la visita de la vieja compañera, convirtiéndola en el centro de atención.

El resto de sus compañeros continuaron llegando pero sólo ella se percató cuando Shaoran llegó al salón. Dio un sonoro pero frío buen día, y se sentó en su lugar, justo detrás de ella. Sakura cerró los ojos y juro que podía sentir su respiración en la nuca. Su corazón se había detenido y su mente estaba en blanco. Iba a ser un largo día…

A la hora del recreo, Sakura sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo del salón. Obviamente, detrás de ella fue Tomoyo quien la seguiría al baño. Se encerró en el cubículo y se sentó en el inodoro. Sin pensarlo siquiera, las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro. Su dolor podía más que su orgullo, y eso la molestaba en demasía. Quedarse en el baño le parecía más tentador que salir e ir al salón, pero enseguida se "golpeo" a sí misma diciéndose que no debía permitir llegar a tal cobardía.

Junto a Tomoyo, fueron al patio a tomar un poco de aire frío. Y sin darse cuenta, se quedó observando a sus compañeros. Especialmente, a las parejas.

Chiharu y Takashi se encontraban a unos cuantos metros sentados en la hierba dándose un tierno beso. Ambos sonreían hasta que Takashi dijo algún comentario estúpido que hizo enfadar a Chiharu, (algo que era bastante habitual en ellos dos). A su vez, más lejos aún, se veía a Rika y el profesor Terada hablando de lo más pasional vaya a saber de que cosa. La cuestión era que bastaba ver sus ojos para entender lo que ambos sentían. Pero de esas cosas nadie hablaba…

Realmente le dolía ver esas cosas y la hacia sentir muy egoísta. Angustiada porque ya no tenía más ese afecto y porque su necesidad de ese cariño era mayor aún. Logró olvidarse un poco de aquél sentimiento cuando llegó a su casa.

Con el pretexto de que debían repasar para Matemáticas, Tomoyo la acompañó a su casa, pero Sakura sabía que no quería que se quedara sola. Y no fue así. Cuando llegaron, encontraron varios zapatos acomodados en el hall de la casa. Se podía escuchar varias voces provenientes de la cocina.

Rápidamente, se acercaron a la cocina y se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Eriol, Kaho, Rubymoon y Spi se encontraban sentados en la mesa. Touya y Yukito estaban preparando el té y calentando unos panecillos. Luego de unos segundos, reaccionaron y se acercaron a ellos con alegría.

Después de las algarabías que aquél reencuentro daba, se acomodaron mejor en el living y comenzaron a hablar.

- Ahora…Sakura. Cuéntame todo sobre esas criaturas.

A medida que iba contando la historia, Sakura se sintió como un ser distinto. No solo porque ella fuese, en ese momento, el centro de información, sino porque siempre solía ser ella alguien que siempre vivía cosas muy extrañas.

Contó desde los hombres que la seguían, hasta aquellas criaturas con forma de ángel que se había puesto en su camino. La llegada de los mismos a la playa aquél fin de semana de excursión y la insistencia con la que pedían sus sentimientos.

¿Algo más que recuerdes?- insistió Eriol.

- En realidad…sí.- dijo tímidamente-. Pero es un poco avergonzarte….

He tenido ciertos sueños….propios y ajenos.

¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó Eriol.

- Bueno…soñé con mis padres. Y cosas entre Shaoran y yo…- y pudo sentir como se sonrojaba.

¿Qué es lo que exactamente soñaste de tus padres?.

Su primer encuentro.

¿Y de Shaoran y tú?.

Nuestro primer beso.

Por un segundo, se desvió la mirada de todos hacia Touya, quien acababa de tirar la bandeja que contenía platos con pastel.

- Déjate de berrinches- le dijo Yukito, mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo.

¿Dices que Shaoran estaba contigo las dos veces que ocurrió?.

Sí..

¿Y él tuvo un sueño extraño?-

No que yo sepa.

- ¿Y dónde está ese niño?- preguntó Rubymoon, con su típica manera de meterse en cosas ajenas.

No es tu problema- le ladró Touya.

- Ay, Touya querido…- saltó por sobre la mesa, para abrazarlo con todo su ser-. ¿Acaso no me has extrañado?

Para nada…- dijo, bastante exasperado.

Sakura… ¿dónde está Shaoran?- preguntó Eriol seriamente.

Bueno…han ocurrido ciertas cosas en la última semana…- dijo Sakura, con voz quebrada.

- Shaoran a dejado a Sakura- explicó Tomoyo, viendo que su amiga no podía continuar.

El aire se tensó y durante unos segundos no hubo palabra.

¿Acaso fue repentino?- preguntó Kaho.

Lo fue – respondió Tomoyo-. Y mucho.

Sakura, necesito hablar con Shaoran.

**Shaoran. **

El partido de fútbol no estaba tan mal, pero tan poco era tan entretenido. Se encontraba un tanto disperso y necesitaba de cierta distracción. Justo cuando estaban pasando una excelente jugada, alguien toco el timbre. Un poco fastidiado, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. La sorpresa lo hizo retroceder unos pasos.

Buenas tardes…- saludó cálidamente Eriol.

Buenas tardes...- tartamudeó Shaoran.

- ¿Nos permites pasar?- dijo, mientras Shaoran se hacia a un lado para permitir que entraran.

Lo que faltaba, pensó un tanto exasperado, mientras cerraba la puerta.

**Nota de autor**: Disculpen las demoras, pero estaba en un bache inspirador. Por suerte, un poco de mi angustia sirvió para impulsar el curso de la historia.

¿Les cuento algo? Me hice una carpeta exclusiva de FF para guardar las reviews o los followers de la historia. Taaaaanto así me encantan las reviews, así que no teman dejarlas ya que las recibo con alegría.

Aprovecho y agradezco a , chiwanko Maru-chan1296 tommyzombie-chan Just a little bit of magic y al resto que sigue el fic y aguanta mi falta de actualización. Desde ya, muchas gracias y dejen muchas reviews!


	9. Cosas incomodas

**Cosas incomodas…**

- Buenas tardes…- saludó cálidamente Eriol.

- Buenas tardes...- tartamudeó Shaoran.

- ¿Nos permites pasar?- dijo, mientras Shaoran se hacia a un lado para permitir que entraran.

Lo que faltaba, pensó un tanto exasperado, mientras cerraba la puerta. Siguió a Eriol quién recorría el lugar con la mirada. Sin dejar de sonreír, (cosa que siempre molestaba a Shaoran), se sentó en el living.

¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para tomar?- preguntó Shaoran.

- Un té estaría bien…

Eso sirvió para que Shaoran pudiera estar sólo y procesar un poco en porque Eriol estaba allí. Evidentemente, que la reencarnación del mago Clow estuviera allí no era coincidencia. Pero que, aparte de eso, no relacionaba su presencia en Japón con el hecho de que lo tuviese en su casa. Hirvió el agua, la puso en la tetera que estaba en la bandeja con dos tazas, y caminó hacia el living.

De seguro te preguntaras porque estoy aquí.

Shaoran no contestó.

Hay cosas un tanto extrañas que han ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

- ¿Te refieres a las criaturas? – preguntó con frialdad.

- Exactamente. Y tú eres la persona que más se ha expuesto a esos seres.

Espero una respuesta de Shaoran.

Necesito que explícitamente me hables de tu encuentro con ellos.

- Mi primer encuentro fue cuando fuimos a la preparatoria y ellos aparecieron de la nada. Antes de eso, una tarde, dos hombres nos siguieron. Y, luego de ver a esas criaturas, lo asociamos con que eran lo mismo.

- Tengo entendido que les pedía algo.

- Sí…el sentimiento más preciado.

- Es algo bastante exigente.

- Ya lo creo.

Shaoran se sintió observado de sobremanera como si lo estuviesen analizando por rayos X.

¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?

- ¿De qué?

Eriol se quedó observándolo nuevamente. Por un segundo le pareció que iba a decir una cosa pero cambió de idea. En el fondo, sabía que venía a hablar de Sakura. Y eso fue algo que le pareció sumamente atrevido de su parte.

¿Vas a preguntarme por Sakura?. – preguntó cabreado.

- No todavía. Pero ya que la traes a flote…

- ¿Es qué no puedo tener un poco de privacidad?. A cada rato sale cualquiera a preguntarme que ha ocurrido. ¡No la quiero más!. ¡No soy el primer sujeto que deja de querer a alguien!

- El problema es, Shaoran, que tu no eres cualquier sujeto. Y eres de la clase que ama y cuida de las personas. Y a Sakura la amabas, respetabas y cuidabas más que tu vida propia.

- Los sentimientos se van.

- Los sentimientos no se van de un día para el otro, Shaoran.

- Los sentimientos se terminan- sentenció Shaoran, queriendo cerrar el tema.

- Es muy brusco este cambio.

- También lo fue mi afecto por Sakura.

- Shaoran, te voy a plantear una teoría que quiero que mantengas abierta.

Hizo unos segundos de silencio y luego continuó.

- ¿Esa terminación de amor no coincide con la segunda vez que viste a estos seres? Me refiero a tu alejamiento con Sakura.

Shaoran permaneció en silencio observando a Eriol pensativamente. ¿Acaso se le pasó por alto ese gran detalle?. De todas maneras, el sentimiento ya no estaba allí.

- Bueno…es hora de retirarme- dijo poniéndose de pie-. Piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Eriol cerró la puerta dejando a un Shaoran confundido por la pregunta pero seguro de sus sentimientos. Y no tenía duda alguna.

**Touya. **

La vida de Touya consistía en pocas cosas. La familia, Yukito, el estudio y los 18 trabajos distintos que cumplía semanalmente. Todo ese dinero era en pos de poder comprar un apartamento e irse a vivir con Yukito. Tantas horas de trabajo y responsabilidad lo había hecho olvidar muchas cosas del pasado. Y al no tener más poderes, su mente no requería de un esfuerzo sobrehumano que debía tener al notar cosas que no todos veían. Pero eso último no importaba si Yukito estaba a su lado.

Muy pocas veces había tenido contacto con Yue, pero sabía que el también estaba contento de que Yukito permaneciera con él. Más de una vez se preguntó si el se sentiría sólo o simplemente abandonado porque su doble identidad tenía más protagonismo, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarle. Pensando en eso mismo, terminó de cerrar la caja de la heladería y salió para ser abrazado por el frío del anochecer. Había comenzado a nevar y tuvo que ponerse la bufanda para no sentir el frío en su garganta.

Touya…- susurró alguien detrás.

El se dio vuelta y observó una mujer hermosa, alta y esbelta. Sus ojos eran marrones y su pelo rojo. Costó reconocerla, no por haberla olvidado, sino por la sorpresa de verla allí.

Te he sorprendido…- razonó ella-. Se nota la falta de tus poderes.

- No tengo los mismos sentidos- le aseguró él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.

- ¿Tienes un segundo para hablar?. Quiero actualizarme…

Touya asintió con la cabeza.

Vamos a la pastelería de enfrente.

Luego de comprar pasteles calientes y dos té se sentaron a hablar.

Ha sido un largo tiempo…

- Realmente- asintió Touya, tomando un sorbo de té.

- ¿Y qué es de tu vida?

- La misma que tenía cuando me conociste. La única diferencia es que ahora tengo a Yukito.

- ¿Viste que no mentí cuando dije que era de Yukito de quién te ibas a enamorar?

- Tenías razón, no lo niego- dijo, haciendo una mueca-. Como siempre la tienes...

- ¿Eres feliz con él?

- Lo soy… ¿Y tú?

- También. Eriol es una persona excepcional.

- ¿No incomoda la diferencia de edad?

- Para nada…el es muy maduro para su edad.

- Siempre has sido una asaltacunas- dijo sonriendo.

- Es cierto, tú eras apenas un infante cuando comenzamos a salir.

- Pero bien que era muy madura para mi edad.

- Demasiado.

- ¿Y con este infante actual haces lo mismo que hacías conmigo?.

- Recién comenzando…- declaró con un rubor en su rostro.

Ambos se rieron, mezcla de nerviosismo y complicidad.

Sabes…hace poco tuve un sueño de nosotros.

- ¿Sí?

- De nuestro último encuentro antes de que te fueras a Inglaterra.

- Me odiaste después de eso.

- No…pero no entendía de que hablabas en ese momento. Fuiste una persona muy importante para mí en ese momento. Y me definiste cuando era indefinible.

- Tú también lo fuiste- aseguró ella.

- Pero no tanto como Eriol…

- Yo te tengo un gran aprecio Touya – le recalcó Kaho-. Pero con Eriol es diferente…

- Lo sé. A mí me sucede lo mismo con Yukito. Él no es tan misterioso como tú lo eras.

- Y Eriol es demasiado misterioso. Lo que son las cosas de la vida.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

Realmente te quise, Touya.

- Lo sé. No estábamos destinados a estar juntos- sentenció-. ¿Vamos yendo a casa?

**Sakura. **

Nunca la casa Tomoeda había estado tan concurrida. En ella se encontraban sus habitantes habituales, más los cuatro visitantes, Tomoyo y Yukito. En total eran nueve personas en una casa construída para cuatro. Touya cedió su cuarto para que durmieran Kaho, Rubymoon, Eriol y Spy. Las primeras dos dormirían en la cama y los últimos en un colchón inflable. Touya y Yukito dormían con Fujitaka y Sakura con Tomoyo.

Al segundo día de dormir, todo parecía organizado a excepción de un problema: el baño. Siempre permanecía ocupado, obligándolos a ser cola y aguantarse si era un caso muy urgente.

A la mañana del tercer día, Eriol, Sakura y Tomoyo quedaron solos desayunando. Y pudo hablar directamente sobre la conversación con Shaoran.

- Tuve una revelación importante al hablar con Shaoran.

- Dilas- imploró Sakura.

- Ese cambio radical ocurrió por el encuentro con las criaturas. No sólo se fue el sentimiento, sino que el lo asimila como algo común.

- ¡Y la frialdad con que lo manejo!- le recordó Sakura.

- Estos seres son los culpables de ese cambio. Sin ser por eso, Shaoran no hubiera actuado jamás así. Es imprescindible encontrar a esos seres si quieres recuperar el amor de Shaoran.

- ¿Y cómo las hallo?- susurró Sakura.

- Esa…es una excelente pregunta- y dedicaron a hablar de eso en el camino a la preparatoria.

El salón estaba lleno a excepción de Tomoyo y Sakura. Por la segunda, la primera había llegado tarde por primera vez en su vida. Sakura le dedicó una mirada fugaz a Shaoran, quien observaba su cuaderno. Volvió a fijarse un segundo después, y volvió a ver lo mismo. Su pecho sufrió una puntada y su estómago se achico porque sintió cuanto lo extrañaba. Se sentó en su lugar habitual, que estaba delante de él. Supo que debía encontrar esas criaturas si o si.

Buenos días- dijo la profesora.

- Buenos días, profesora.

- Como todos saben, se acerca el festival de la preparatoria de este año. Y debemos presentarnos con diferentes cosas artísticas. Este año, este grupo debe cantar, bailar y hacer una obra de teatro. Obviamente, la encargada de los atuendos será Tomoyo. Con respecto a la obra de arte, haremos La Bella Durmiente.

- Sakura…- le susurró Tomoyo-. ¿Esa obra no la hicimos en la primaria?. ¿No les había tocado a Shaoran y a ti el protagónico?

- Sí- dijo con voz un tanto ahogada Sakura.

Obra que habían hecho cuando eran apenas niños. Cuando Shaoran ni siquiera quería a Sakura. ¡Cuánta nostalgia! La vergüenza de Shaoran cuando tuvieron que simular el beso. Y ni de hablar el odio que tuvo él a Tomoyo cuando debió usar aquél traje de princesa.

- Cada uno deberá poner su nombre en la caja que hay sobre el escritorio. Y luego sortearemos los papeles.

Cinco minutos después, Sakura seguía embalsamada en esos dulces y amargos recuerdos. Necesito de varias voces para entender lo que escucharía más adelante…

Y el papel de Bella Durmiente es para…Sakura Kinomoto.

Sacó nuevamente otro papel. Y si lo anterior no lo entendía, menos lo que diría a continuación.

El de príncipe es para…Li Shaoran.

Sólo los aplausos que dieron la culminación del sorteo pudieron cortar el trance de Sakura.

Sakura le dio una disimulada mirada a Shaoran y vio su mirada fría en la caja con los papeles. Parecía molesto y resignado. Ella dirigió su mirada a Tomoyo, quien la miraba con compasión porque sabía lo difícil que debía ser aquello. Sakura se dedicó a observar su cuaderno y a dibujar garabatos sin sentido durante el resto de la clase.

Ya entrada la noche, retornó a su casa un tanto cansada y agobiada por tanta tensión emocional. Por suerte, no había nadie allí y pudo estar un tiempo tranquila pensando y sintiendo un montón de cosas a la vez.

Junto a la carta Hope, tuvo tres resoluciones. Uno, su Shaoran era Li. Y si el duelo debía terminar, llamándolo Li sería un poco más fácil. Dos, Sakura estaba debía concentrarse en encontrar esas criaturas. Pero sí esta se cumplía, la resolución uno quedaría derogada. Tres, esta tortura de obra que iba a tener que interpretar debería sobrellevarla con estilo. Cero melancolía, cero dolor. Sería completamente profesional.

Todas las cartas salieron del libro Sakura para rodearla en un cordial abrazo. Conocían a su dueña y sabía como se encontraba su corazón. Llevó la carta Hope a la altura de su corazón, preguntándose cuanto dolería su desamor.

**Nota de autor: Feliz Navidad! **

**Espero que les guste y dejen muchas reviewss! Las quiere, Aknuk :)**


	10. Sentimientos revelados

** Sentimientos revelados.**

- Quédate quieta…- dijo Tomoyo con los alfileres en la boca.

- Es que me pinchan- se quejó Sakura.

- Si te mueves, no voy a poder evitarlo.

Sakura se encontraba frente al espejo en la casa de Tomoyo. Usaba un vestido celeste de corte princesa que le empezaba a molestar cuando debía respirar. Su reflejo demostraba pena, puesto que no era muy fanática de los extravagantes gustos de Tomoyo. Observó más allá de su reflejo y vio la caja de los zapatos. Todavía no los había usado, pero les había dolido el solo verlos: altos y en punta. ¡Ouch!.

- ¿Cómo vas con tus líneas?

- Espantosamente mal.

- Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

- Kero me está ayudando un poco. Pero igual necesito practicar…

- Tal vez Shaoran te pueda ayudar…- pero se calló abruptamente cuando analizó lo que había dicho.

- Lo lamento…- susurró arrepentida.

- No te preocupes- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- Es verdad. El la hubiera ayudado y por partida doble ya que tenían los papeles protagónicos. Continuó mirando en silencio su reflejo. Se había acostumbrado a no estar más con Shaoran, pero no se pudo acostumbrar a no tener sus labios entre los suyos, sus manos entrelazadas y sus palabras de aliento. De seguro que extrañaba eso más que nada: su compañía. Para cuando Tomoyo levantó la vista, Sakura empapaba su atuendo con pequeñas pero pesadas lágrimas.

- No llores- le decía su reflejo-. No te atrevas a llorar ni por un minuto.¡No lo vale!

- Lo extraño…- se atrevió a decir-. Cada vez que lo veo…Es como mirar el hielo mismo. Es algo tan desconsolador, Tomoyo.

- Ya veras que cuando encuentres a esas criaturas, todo volverá a la normalidad. Veras como todo se arregla…

- ¿Sabes? Últimamente ni eso me alienta. Tengo el presentimiento de que esas criaturas nunca me van a devolver a Shaoran. Por eso he decido que debo olvidarlo.

Sakura, eso es un poco extremista…

- No lo es- sentenció-. Es la única manera de sobrevivir a esta situación. Es hora de empezar a olvidar…

- No creo que sea una mala idea, pero creo que sea efectiva- y lo siguiente que dijo hizo despertar a Sakura-. Al menos a mí no me funcionó…

- ¿Alguien te gustaba? Nunca me habías dicho nada…

- Aún le sigo queriendo. Pero es un amor prohibido.

- ¿Y quién es?

- No te lo puedo decir.

¡Vamos!- le suplicó Sakura.

- Si te lo digo…nuestra amistad sufrirá un cambio.

El rostro de Sakura se quedó tieso y pensativo.

- ¿Te refieres a Shaoran?.

- Por supuesto que no…

- ¿Y entonces?. Prometo que no me enojaré.

Tomoyo inhalo profundamente y lo dijo:

- Eres tú…Sakura.

Y pudo sentir como su rostro se enrojecía y su corazón palpitaba de adrenalina.

- ¿Yo?

- Ajam.

- ¿Acaso las criaturas te afectaron a ti también?

Tomoyo sonrió de alivio, porque esa reacción era demasiada liviana para lo que acababa de decir.

- Nop. Mi cariño hacia ti nació desde el primer día en que te conocí. Y continuó creciendo en el correr de los años. Sólo que nunca me atreví a decírtelo.

Sakura quedó shockeada por unos segundos pero se atrevió a seguir preguntando.

¿Acaso es del estilo de amor que sentía Shaoran por Yukito?.

- No lo creo. Es más bien del amor de chica a chica.- dijo sonriendo con dulzura. Luego de unos segundos, señaló:- No te preocupes…no espero que seamos pareja o mucho menos. Solo que me lo debía a mi mismo decírtelo…

- Wow- dijo ella, susurrando-. Pero te han gustado otros chicos…- le recordó.

- Si, me gustan chicos también. Pero tú fuiste mi gran amor.

Como sino tuviera cosas suficientes en que preocuparme, pensó Sakura mientras comenzaba un angustioso camino al colegio sin su enamorada Tomoyo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

** Shaoran.**

Si algo era cierto, era que Shaoran nunca se había percatado lo útil que podría ser Meiling en esos momentos. Había estado tan preocupado con los trabajos de la secundaria que no había tenido tiempo de hacer las tareas de la casa. La comida, el aseo, la ropa; todo iba por manos de Meiling.

Otra ventaja que tenía en Meiling era descargar su soledad. Desde la ruptura con Sakura, ya casi le dirigía la palabra en la clase. Y sin ser por ella o sus compañeros, no tenía a nadie más en Japón. Esas semanas, Meiling había sido su amiga, su confidente y su compañía. Tanto así, que muchas veces se sorprendía de cuanto la echaba de menos.

Esa tarde, luego de hablar con Sakura, Tomoyo pasó a hacer la prueba del traje de Shaoran. Y lo que vio la desconcertó de gran manera.

Ambos se comportaban como si fuera tal cual una pareja. Se agarraban de las manos, se daban miradas tiernas y tenían su propio lenguaje. No existían las típicas miradas de exasperación dadas por Li para Meiling. Y ella no presionaba en alguna idea jamás porque Shaoran se convencía al instante.

Frente al espejo, ella colocaba los alfileres para señalar lo que debía ampliar y lo que debía quitar. Shaoran la obsevaba por el espejo, un tanto desconcertado. Tomoyo no se caracterizaba por estar cabizbaja y, cuando lo hacia, siempre era por algo relacionado con Sakura. Se lo mencionó a Meiling cuando ella fue al baño. Y la pregunta no se hizo esperar.

Oye…Tomoyo. ¿Acaso te ocurre algo?

Tomoyo quiso concentrarse más en su costura en orden de poder disimular mejor. Evidentemente, no lo logró porque segundos después se encontraba llorando en un mar de lágrimas. Con voz ahogada, contó la revelación dada, sorprendiendo solamente a Li.

- Yo ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo- le reveló Meiling-. Pero pensé que había terminado.

Ojala. Pero siempre estuvo ahí…solo que yo no lo lograba definir.

¿Y tu como sabías?- preguntó desconcertado Li.

- Era demasiaaaaaaado cariño el que le tenía a Sakura. Es de ese cariño que solo se le tiene a la pareja. ´

Es una locura…- señaló Tomoyo-. Pero es lo que siento.

Un tanto más animada y repuesta, Tomoyo se retiró a la preparatoria dejándolos solos. Shaoran se quedó pensando por unos minutos en lo que se había dicho. Lo invadió un deseo latente y decidió hacer un movimiento.

- Meiling…- suspiró-. Se que no he sido la mejor persona del mundo contigo. Y tú…tú siempre estás aquí conmigo. Siempre estuviste de mi lado, inclusive cuando te traté mal…

Yo también era una malcriada…

- Pero ya no lo eres- le dijo el sonriendo, mientras se acercaba más a ella y le sujetaba sus manos-. Te has vuelto una mujer hermosa.

Sujetando ahora su rostro, posó sus labios sobre los de ella. No se resistió, porque tanto como Tomoyo quería a Sakura desde siempre, ella también quería a Shaoran desde siempre. Y, por más que fuese inadvertida, esa era su oportunidad de estar con él.

Llegaron al colegio de la mano. Cada compañero de la clase notó el detalle y todos quedaron impresionados. Le atribuyeron la culpa de la ruptura a su secreta relación con Meiling. Claro está, que no sabían el pequeño detalle de la existencia de las criaturas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Tomoyo.**

Entró al salón con el corazón palpitando a mil. Había tenido muchas emociones por un día. Y eso que recién comenzaba. Les entregó los distintos vestuarios a los respectivos compañeros y se quedó en un rincón con Chiharu, Naoko y Rika. No tardó mucho para que Takashi se acercara a decir alguna mentira acerca del cuento de Cenicienta. Segundos después, observaron como Chiharu le propinaba un golpe y como Rika se acercaba a la puerta porque la esperaba Terada. Volvió a entrar segundos más tarde.

- ¿Y cómo va todo con él?- le preguntó Tomoyo, intentando despejar su mente.

- Muy bien- le susurró ella, observando que los otros tres estaban ocupados.

Otro que amor prohibido e indecoroso el de estos dos. Desde siempre, ella entendió lo que sentía Rika por el profesor. Claro está, que pensaba que era algo pasajero. Al contrario de serlo, ella estaba profundamente enamorada y no había nada que pudiera detener ese sentimiento. Poco a poco, se fue acercando a su querido profesor. Y tanto insistió, que el ya no la vio más como una niña y comenzó a ser de interés. Pero claro que eso no opacaba el gran drama que conllevaba el hecho de que ella fuese menor que él. Eventualmente, pudieron concretar su interés y hacia seis meses que estaban juntos.

Sólo Tomoyo sabía esto porque su madurez le permitía no escandalizarse y no andar diciendo por los rincones lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, no pudo de dejar de encontrar gracioso, que se repitiera la misma historia que alguna vez habían vivido los padres de Sakura. La vida podía ser curiosa…

Y hablando de curiosidades…vio ingresar a Sakura seguida por Shaoran y Meiling. La observó en busca de algún dejo de tristeza y notó que no se había percatado de la situación. Levantó su mirada y la clavó en ella. Se paró en seco, la bajó de nuevo y se sonrojo.

_Por favor, no te des vuelta. _

Por evitarla a ella, se dio vuelta. Y vio algo mucho más incómodo. Observó como Shaoran la miraba con indiferencia y como Meiling bajaba su rostro sumamente avergonzada. Después de todo, Sakura era su amiga.

Y como para no hacer la situación suficientemente incomoda, toda la clase prestó su atención en ellos. Era como un maldito espectáculo que nadie desea vivir pero que todos quieren ver. Para alegría de todos, pronto llegó el profesor para dar por comenzado el ensayo.

Lo que le había dicho Sakura esa mañana no era mentira. Ella estaba siendo tan fría que hasta el propio Li lo notó. Se notaba desde como se dirigía a él, hasta como le ordenaba o retaba. Y esa no eran cosas típicas de Sakura, menos dirigiéndose a él.

- Li, en está parte tu debes ser más encantador. No puedes decir solamente: ¿Dónde está la princesa?

- Deberías ser más demostrativo. No se trata de pararse y simplemente decir unos diálogos. Queda muy frío.

Por partes, lo ignoraba completamente.

Tú debes de estar acostada- le señaló una vez.

Haz la escena sin mí.

Cuando el profesor vio la tensión en el aula, dio por terminado el ensayo. Sakura recogió sus cosas con brutalidad mientras que Tomoyo se acercaba a ella. Juntas se encaminaron hacia la puerta, donde Meiling estaba apoyada en la puerta, cabizbaja. Sakura se detuvo frente a ella y con sumo rencor le dijo entre dientes:

Creí que eras mi amiga.

Giró sobre los talones y se fue.

Sakura…- le susurró ella, intentando tranquilizarla.

Estoy bien- le dijo ella.

Lo siento tanto- dejo escapar.

Y eso la hizo detener. La observó y la abrazó aliviada.

- No debes sentir nada. Yo soy la que he sido sumamente egoísta. Gracias por estar para mí siempre…

Tomoyo sonrió, aliviada. Más allá del amor platónico, Sakura seguía siendo su mejor amiga. Ambas caminaron a casa de Sakura con los brazos entrelazados.

**Aquí les dejo otro chapter. Miren si seré buena, que me quedé hasta tarde terminándolo teniendo que trabajar al otro día.**

**Gran capítulo gran! Se destapó Tomoyo!**

**Espero que les guste mucho…déjenme muchas reviews así me dan fuerzas para seguir publicando.**

**Mil gracias por leerme Aknuk**


	11. El limón se va exprimiendo…

_**El limón se va exprimiendo…**_

**Familia Kinomoto. **

Observó como su hermana subía las escaleras de forma rápida y cerraba la puerta de un portazo. El se acercó a su pieza y vio que la puerta no había sido enteramente cerrada del todo. Observó con preocupación los movimientos de su hermana. Primero vio como sacaba un oso negro del placard, luego como lo tiraba en el suelo. Su rostro mostraba enojo, más del que ella demuestra cuando el le dice monstruo.

Llamó al sello a su tamaño real, y llamó a las cartas Fuego y Agua. Puso el báculo en su frente como pensando que debía decir. Lo liberó con una mirada de furia y tocó la carta fuego. En segundos, el oso fue consumido por el fuego y el fuego fue apagado por el agua. No quedó ningún rastro de cenizas.

Bajó con la taza de té fría y procedió a calentarlo de nuevo. Pero antes alguien tocó timbre en la puerta. Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando vio a Eriol con su gran sonrisa plantado en la puerta.

¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Vengo a hablar contigo.

¿Sobre qué?

De ti.

Se quedó unos segundos observándolo mientras entraba al hall. El chiquillo había crecido. Sólo le llevaba una cabeza a Touya, quien de por sí ya era alto. Eriol mantenía el mismo pelo negro azulado y la misma sonrisa extraña que uno no definía bien.

Minutos más tarde estaban ambos sentados en la mesa con una taza de té enfrente. Touya lo miraba con sorpresa mientras Eriol daba esa mirada un tanto burlona.

He venido aquí para hablarte de ti y de Kaho.

- ¿Kaho?- repitió, y sintió un pequeño vuelco en su corazón al escuchar su nombre.

Se que fueron novios hace mucho tiempo…

Así es.

Pues se que ahora tu y ella han tomado caminos distintos.

Cierto.

Pero también se que en sus corazones no se han olvidado.

Touya lo observó en silencio por unos segundos.

Yo estoy con Yukito…

Es cierto que Yukito forma parte de tu corazón. ¿Pero hasta que punto supera a Kaho?

Yo lo quiero mucho. Más de lo que tú tienes en cuenta.

- Sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme. Los sentimientos van y vienen, inclusive cuando hay criaturas cambiándolos. ¿Qué tan seguro estás de tus sentimientos?

Desde la vez que vio a Kaho, soñó cada noche con ella. Con su mirada, con su cabello. Con su cuerpo, con su sonrisa. Sus besos en su cuello, sus manos en su espalda. Sus diálogos misteriosos y sus palabras concluyentes. Todos los recuerdos habían surgido junto con todas las emociones. El primer y último beso, el primer y el último encuentro. Su nuca se erizó de solo pensarlo.

Pero eso no significaba que su amor había disminuido. ¿O sí?

Deberías hablar con Yue y preguntar como se siente en esta relación.

Nunca se apareció para demostrar su desagrado.

Pero de seguro se siente un apartado.

De ser así, nunca se quejó.

Eso es porque está en deuda contigo. Sino fuera por tus poderes, el no existiría…Es una deuda muy grande la que tiene contigo.

Touya continuó mirando el té hirviendo. Sin levantar la vista, dijo:

¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Ya no sientes nada por Kaho?

Le estoy eternamente agradecido a Kaho por todo su amor…pero soy un mago, y los magos tenemos otros disfrutes más gloriosos que el amor.

¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso?

Eriol sonrió.

Es cierto que no hay nada más bello…pero nuestras responsabilidades tienden a dejar eso en segundo lugar. Y Kaho no se lo merece…

¿Y Sakura? Ella es una maga…

Sakura tiene esa peculiar capacidad de poder ser todo sin ser envidiosa o deseando más. Siempre da lo máximo de ella y estando para los demás. Esas cualidades jamás las tendré…

Ya llegue- escucharon decir a Fujitaka, que cerraba la puerta tras su paso.

Que bueno que hayas vuelto…

Eriol, que grata sorpresa volverte a ver…

Es un gusto para mi también- dijo sonriendo sinceramente-. Me gustaría poder hablar un segundo con usted. A solas, de ser posible.

Por supuesto. Vayamos a la biblioteca.

Se puso de pie, le dirigió una afirmación con la cabeza a Touya y se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia la biblioteca.

¿Sabes de la existencia de las criaturas mágicas, verdad?

- He escuchado que han hecho ciertos daños…En Sakura, especialmente.

Tú eres la otra parte de reencarnación del mago Clow. Tal vez juntos podríamos descifrar lo que son estás criaturas. Yo solo sé que afectan las emociones de las personas y las confunden. Pero no se cual es su propósito…

¿Tal vez afecten en sueños también? Digamos… ¿podrían afectar a personas cercanas a los afectados?

¿A qué te refieres?

Cuando los muchachos se encontraron a las criaturas por primera vez, yo tuve un sueño con Nadeshiko. Sobre nuestra boda y Luna de miel.

Eriol mantuvo su mano sobre su pera, con la mirada en el suelo, pensando en lo escuchado últimamente.

Creo que debemos dar por entendido que las criaturas afectan también alrededor. Tiene sentido- declaró.

Pero sigo sin entender por que…

Y de un minuto a otro, salió del trance y miró nuevamente a Fujitaka, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

¿Y cómo estás tu?- le preguntó sinceramente.

Bien…- contestó un poco desconcertado por esa pregunta.

Te he observado durante un tiempo y he visto que estas un tanto…solo. Tus hijos ya están grandes y no parecen necesitarte tanto. ¿Acaso no piensas en conocer a otra mujer?

Fujitaka negó con la cabeza, lo miró y sonrío.

Yo amé mucho a mi esposa. No creo que haya otra como ella…

No se trata de remplazar su amor por ella, sino de tener un nuevo amor. Eres joven aún…

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

Creo que está más cerca de lo que tú crees.

Fujitaka lo miro sorprendido.

Ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme.

El rostro de Sakura apareció cuando el llegaba la living. Luego de los correspondientes saludos, Eriol notó que Sakura necesitaba hablar.

Si quieres, puedes tomar el té aquí…- le sugirió.

Una vez hervida el agua, subieron la bandeja con las dos tazas y el los panecillos. Se sentaron en el suelo y demoraron unos segundos en hablar. Eriol dirigió su mirada hacia el peluche quemado y observó a Sakura con seriedad.

Así que… ¿cómo estás tú?

No muy bien…- dijo Sakura, con voz ahogada-. Shaoran y yo no estamos más juntos. Y el parece haberse enamorado de Meiling- dijo con tono de amargura. - Y Tomoyo declaró su amor por mí…

Ha sido una semana intensa- declaró, luego de tomar un sorbo de té.

Se que las criaturas andan detrás de esto, ¿pero cómo se atreven a hacerme eso? Realmente duele…- declaró, casi sollozando.

¿Acaso crees que es a propósito?.

No, pero sólo se que no puedo vivir esperando a que esto se resuelva. Ya ha pasado mes y medio…

Pero no condenes a Shaoran por esos sentimientos…

¿Y a quien condenaré entonces? El es quien me hace daño…

Ha habido cambios intensos con respecto a las criaturas. No solo afectan a quienes tienen contacto sino también a otros que lo rodean…- reflexionó.-. No es el caso de Tomoyo, claro, pero si el de Shaoran. Y él de tu hermano.

Sakura lo observó mientras reflexionaba nuevamente.

¿En el caso de mi hermano?- preguntó.

Nada, yo me entiendo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Creo que necesitas alejarte de aquí. Hay mucha tensión en tu vida y necesitas estar más calmada que nunca para pensar en una solución para las criaturas…

Pero yo estoy calmada…- afirmó Sakura.

No, no lo estás. Estás enojada, que es mucho peor. La magia parte de estar sereno, en una especie de completa paz. Todo este revuelo te ha sacado de esa aura y más que nunca necesitas de esa calma.

Sakura reflexionó por unos segundos.

¿Y qué propones?

¿Qué tal Inglaterra? Podemos ir todos a pasar estás fiestas…

¿En serio lo dices?

Y por primera vez en un largo tiempo, sonrió.

- Bien…- dijo, sonriendo-. Londres será.

Un buen cambio de aire no hará mal…

**Nota de autor: Acá les traigo otro pequeño capítulo. Lamentablemente, el edit de FF no me permite hacer los cambios que escribo en Word, así que sepan disculpar si queda medio entreverado. **

**En fin…muchas gracias por las reviews y los followers y las/os invito a dejar reviews. Son 5 segundos de su tiempo…**

**Las quiere…Aknuk. **


	12. Un poquito de edulcorante

**Shaoran. **

El reloj sonó justo a tiempo para dedicarse unos mimos a Meiling que dormía placidamente a su lado. Luego del juego, se fue a dar una ducha para luego dirigirse a la secundaria. Una vez vestido, se fue a la cocina y se sentó frente al desayuno que le había preparado.

Notó como ella lo observaba fijamente y espero un momento hasta preguntarle:

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿Acaso tu no sientes un poco de…remordimiento por Sakura?- titubeó.

- ¿Por haber roto?- le preguntó-. Para nada. Aparte estoy contigo ahora.

- ¿Pero no te sientes mal por haber comenzado a salir juntos tan pronto?

- No, Meiling- dijo un poco fastidiosos-. Ya no quiero estar más con ella.

Meiling se quedó en silencio, mientras lo observaba agarrar el resto de sus cosas e irse. Ella entendió que él no la quería, no como quiso a Sakura. Ella era un capricho, un consuelo. Pero decidió que eso era suficiente.

Sharon mantuvo la pregunta de Meiling latente. Y tuvo que probarse el resto del día para comprobar que lo que decía era cierto.

Esa mañana, tenían ensayo a primera hora, (cosa que ya comenzaba a detestar). En ese ensayo tenían que actuar la parte del beso en el cual la Bella Durmiente se despierta.

Sakura entró mucho más animada de lo que había estado antes. Saludo con una sonrisa mientras se sacaba su abrigo y dejaba sus cosas en un banco alejado. Notó su mirada y lo observó desafiante, como demostrando sumo desprecio. Shaoran no recordó haber visto a Sakura así jamás.

Se acercó a sus amigas y se puso a conversar animadamente. Pronto llegó el profesor encargado de la obra y comenzó el ensayo. Volvieron a repasar los diálogos, unas o dos veces y Shaoran tuvo que comenzar a ensayar la llegada del príncipe hacia la bella.

En ese momento, llegó el tan aclamado beso. Sakura ya se encontraba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. No notó en ella nerviosismo ni incomodidad sino pura serenidad.

Apoyó sus labios en los de ella, largamente, pero sin moverse ni un milímetro más. Se vio sorprendido al demorar su separación una vez que el profesor que se lo recordó.

¿Seguía manteniendo lo dicho aquella mañana?

** Sakura. **

Los trajes estaban colgados en los camarines, las luces ya estaban colocadas y las butacas situadas correctamente.

Estaban a una semana de la obra de teatro, lo cual ponía a todo el mundo estresado y cansado. Y por si fuera poco, los animos de muchos se encontraban a flor de piel y los sentimientos eran muy confusos y cambiantes.

En esa semana, Sakura se enteró que Shaoran y Meiling eran novios oficialmente y planeaban pasar las fiestas en Honk-Kong. A su vez, Touya y Yukito habían roto.

Y Sakura dudo en recodar los pocos momentos que el primero había estado por la casa.

Pero cierta tarde, observó algo en casa de Tomoyo que la terminó por desconcertar.

Ambas estaban sentadas en la terraza del dormitorio de Tomoyo. Mientras la primera fue a buscar el té para tomar, vio algo que la hizo parpadear dos veces para convencerse de lo que estaba viendo.

La figura de Sonomi salió caminando rápidamente por el patio. Y era seguida…por nada menos que su padre. ¿Su padre?

- ¡Es una locura!- exclamó, sin detenerse.

-¡Sonomi, detente!- gritó, sin perder la tranquilidad. Pero la detuvo con sus brazos y la apoyó contra un árbol.

Luego de unos segundos de ver a su padre hablar sin sonido, activo el sello y llamó a la carta Voz. Y Voz repetía lo que decía su padre.

- …No deberíamos haber hecho eso.

- Pero… ¿por qué no?

- ¡Tú eres el marido de mi difunta prima!.

- No creo que ese sea el problema…

- ¿Pero como dices?

- Seguramente se sienta sumamente feliz de que finalmente nos reconciliamos.

- ¡Pero qué arrogante suenas!- dijo enfadada.

- ¿Es qué acaso te sientes culpable?

Los dos quedaron en silencio, observándose mutuamente.

- Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo…-prosiguió Fujitaka.

- Ya lo creo…- y dio un paso más cercana a él-. Pero es que yo a veces te odio tanto…

Y se acercó otro poco para que quedaran sus rostros cerca.

- ¿Tú crees que hacemos bien?- preguntó en forma de súplica.

- Absolutamente- y le volvió a besar con todas las ganas.

Sakura observó esa escena pasmada que no percibió cuando Tomoyo volvió a su lado.

- ¿Así que…te enteraste?- dijo Tomoyo en voz baja.

Sakura se dio vuelta para observarla. Se apoyó en la ventana, mientras la carta volvía a sellarse y observó como Tomoyo acomodaba la tetera y las tazas en la mesita.

- Hace una semana que pasó.

- ¿A qué te refieres con pasar?

- Ya sabes…intimaron.

- ¡Oh, my god!- chilló Sakura sorprendidas-. ¿Tienes que decirlo así?

- Oh, vamos Sakura. Ya eres grande y tú también lo has hecho.

- Sí, pero yo no quiero saber cosas sobre mi padre. ¡Yuk!

Tomoyo no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos y sonreír.

- Hablando de intimar… ¿viste como Li demoró en apartarse de tus labios?

- Tomoyo…no empieces…

Logró evitar que Tomoyo siguiera preguntando pidiéndole que repasara sus diálogos escritos por Naoko. Cada tanto, Tomoyo exclamaba algo así como "Pero que gran escritora que es está niña", lo que exasperaba un poco a Sakura.

Decidieron ir a tomar un poco de aire al Parque Pingüino y aprovecharon que las hamacas estaban vacías para sentarse.

- Las cosas están muy raras- reflexionó Sakura.

- Me refiero a que ha habido muchos cambios a nivel de las parejas. Si te pones a observar hay varias parejas separadas.

Observó sus pies por unos segundos.

- Shaoran y yo- y no lo dijo con dolor alguno-. Yukito y mi hermano, Kaho y Eriol, y ahora nuestros padres.

- Bueno…son unos cuántos- concordó Tomoyo-. ¿Cuántos cambios crees que son reales?

- No lo sé. Pero si son todos productos de las criaturas, ya se está volviendo demasiado molesto. No solo me afecta a mí…sino a mí alrededor.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos de silencio.

Los días pasaron velozmente y cuanto menos se lo esperaban, Tomoyo ya le estaba arreglando un vestido de corte campesino y largo, de color violeta con pequeñas flores de un violeta más oscuro. Por suerte, las zapatillas eran chatas lo que hacia a Sakura muy feliz.

Su cabello quedó suelto, recogido por las puntas formando una media cola y adornando con pequeñas flores de cerezo. La terminación de las puntas eran rizos apenas formados que prometían durar toda la obra.

Luego de que Tomoyo terminase de sacarles las fotos fascinadas ante su "obra maestra", salieron del vestuario. Como era de esperar, todos quedaron fascinados con el vestuario de Tomoyo y más de uno la felicito.

- En cinco minutos comenzamos- dijo uno de los profesores ayudantes de la obra.

Pronto se escuchó la voz en Off que comenzó a narrar la historia. El nacimiento de la niña, la alegría de los padres y pronto la bruja mala.

Se mantuvo al costado del escenario y demoró en notar que Shaoran estaba a su lado. Curiosamente no se inmutó al sentir su presencia y no sintió pesar alguno.

Pero no dejó de notar las miradas fugaces de él, cómo invitándola a observarlo.

Para cuando le dijeron que debía salir al escenario, Sakura temblaba como si fuese gelatina. Dio un veloz pero profundo respiro, y salió al escenario. Al menos, era muy poco el diálogo que tenía. Solo debía hablar sobre el hechizo, luego pincharse el dedo con la rueda y permanecer con los ojos cerrados mientras Li hacia su parte.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados pero los oídos muy abiertos. Escuchó cuando el príncipe buscaba a la princesa, cuando luchaba con los soldados y cuando hablaba con las Hadas madrinas.

Extrañada de ella misma, todas aquellas cosas no la afectaban. Evidentemente, esa obra podía lastimarla mucho por el contenido nostálgico de la ex pareja. Pero no sintió nostalgia, ni tristeza, ni rencor. Se sentía fuerte y valiente; algo que no era muy frecuente.

Raudamente, el príncipe llegaba a su lado. Alababa su belleza y lamentaba su triste destino. Se agachó y lentamente (más de lo que esperaban) se fue acercando hacia los labios de Sakura.

Dio un primer rose con los suyos. Y dio un segundo haciéndolo más duradero e intenso. Sintió su lengua reconociendo su boca y acariciando su alma, como una vieja amiga.

No fueron interrumpidos por nadie… porque ya nadie prestaba atención.

Tanto tiempo queridas lectoras! No me he olvidado de uds ni del fanfic pero tuve que resolver un par de cosas del fic para publicar. También estoy un poco desilusionada con el edit que me hace cualquier cosa.

Por eso pido perdón.

Por último quiero comentarles que hice una página de SCC en Factbook que es la siguiente: pages/Pase-lo-que-pase-todo-estar%C3%A1-bien-SCC/4 49225388492531?ref=hl.

Prometo que en el correr de la semana que viene dejo otro capitulo.

En fin…dejen muchas reviewssssssssssss! Y nos leemos pronto J


End file.
